Total Drama Blend It All
by WhydoyouhateTD
Summary: Chris brings back 24 of your loved competitors to the new-old Wawanakwa to win the big prize of 1.000.000 dollars. Ready to see old faces competing against each other again? Join Total Drama Blend It All and discover who'll win this season. New alliances, new challenges, new loves. Find out in TDBA.
1. And it all begins again

Total Drama Blend It All

And it all begins again…

The episode open up in the dock of the famous Camp Wawanakwa. Someone starts to talk, reminding everyone of their favorite host of all time. Chris McLean. The one and only.

"Welcome back Total Drama fans, it's a long time since our last season, and we gotta say. Man, All Stars and Pahkitew were super below average then we expected, and to convince that this season will rock, the prize will be 1.000.000 dollars." Chris announces not-so-happily. "Using that feedback, our producers decided to give another chance to Total Drama series. We brought back participants, from all season we gone through, except Ridonculous Race, traitors…" Chris mumbles to himself. "We don't need them anyway, now, let's go for a walk and remember the camp."

The scene change to Chris walking by the beach, still salty that Geoff participated and won the Ridonculous Race.

"You guys at home might be thinking: 'Hey Chris, wasn't the island sunk on the last All stars?' Well, indeed it was, but we manage to get it back, don't ask though." Chris let out a dark laugh. "Anyway, moving back. We'll bring the cabins, the confessional, the marshmallow's, the cliff and many other stuff, but the one who everyone like the most… Chef's food. HAHAHA." Chris reminds the disgusting food their chef makes, while showing several clips of previous seasons campers being grossed out by the not-so-safe food.

Now the scene is Chris again on the dock, ready to show every camper. He begins "Alright, time to bring back some old faces. Staring since season 1, known as goth queen, boyfriend stealer and many other things they called her, and I cannot say here. Placing 2nd in TDI, 12th on TDA, 9th in TDWT and finally 4th on TDAS. Here comes… Gwen!"

While saying this, our beloved Chef pushes Gwen down off a plane, the one seen on Phobia Factor. "Nice trip gal"

"AAAAAAAH McLeeeeeaaan, you're going to pay for making me go back here!" Gwen shouts while falling in direction to the lake.

"I love my job." Chris laughs seen others suffering. "Gwen, stay on the dock here please and wait 'till I call all the participants." Gwen only scowls at him and what was told. "Carrying on with list, another from the first season, known as egghead, cynical boy and other things I don't care. Placing 21st on TDI, 11th in TDWT and 8th on TDRR, we have… Noah!" Saying this the camera focus on a flying ball of sarcasm screaming

"SCREW YOU!" Noah shouts 'till he hits the water. "Why am I here McLean?" Noah asks not so happy.

"Well, you see, we needed to make a 24 campers season, since it's so popular long seasons. You are one of the few from first season to be here, feel honored."

"Oh, I sure will." Sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Needed to get away from home anyway and find a girlfriend(here Nemma never happened, sorry everyone who ships them, I need him single for future plot)

"Still sarcastic as ever I see." Chris point out.

"Still sadist as ever I see." Noah reply earning laughs from Gwen. "Hey Gwen, nice to see you again. You know, one of the only persons who have brain in here." Noah greets his old friend.

"Nice to see you too Noah, never changed I bit, that's better." Gwen and Noah laugh at this.

"Just shut up you two, let me carry on." Chris abruptly interrupts the reunion. "You guys can do this sometime later. Cough cough, getting back. The next participant is known for eating everything and when I mean everything I really do mean. Getting 1st on TDI, 3rd on TDA, 8th in TDWT and 8th again in TDRR. Chub boy coming… it's Owen!" Saying this it can be heard a faint scream becoming a screech. Suddenly water goes everywhere, the seagull stuck in the soda ring is shown by a camera on the other side of the lake Wawanakwa. Everyone gets wet and greets Owen. "My hair! Intern, get over here and repair my hair." The girl with a ponytail and braces quickly do some type of witchcraft and get him back to normal.

"Now that everything is fine, Owen, get on the dock and stand by your friends." Chris instruct, followed by a happy Owen running(more like jogging/painting) in direction of Noah and Gwen, whom ducks from the massive impact.

"Hey guys, it's so nice to see you again, it felt like forever." The animated one exclaims. "I missed you guys so much, and I also missed the cliff, the beach, the cabin-." Owen was suddenly shuttled by Gwen.

"Yeah big guy, I missed you too, weren't you with Noah on that run across the world though? Why would you miss him?"

"I don't even know, I just made some great friends through this show that I don't wanna left anyone behind." Owen states. Chris interrupts him.

"Make this good o'le time reunion another time, let me do my job. Good Lord." Chris frustrate. "Open up for the next contestant. He's homeschooled, got boot off first twice, one for being sexist and the other for losing their stick on the first challenge of TDWT. Went feral and by stuff science do we got him back, well, his parents threatened to sue the show if he didn't get any other chance, securing 22nd on TDI and 18th in TDWT. Have a break for our Ezekiel, Zeke for short." Chef is seen from above shoving Zeke out of the plane, the later falling holding his cap and impacting in the lake.

"Why did my parents agree on letting me go here again! I didn't want to! Eh." Zeke whines while appearing at the surface and spitting an amount of water.

"Hey Zeke, bro. Try to stay here in the game more time, it's sad being voted off first twice."

"Do not promise anything. Hey guys, how are you all? Eh." Of course, everyone other than Owen back off slightly scared by the ex-feral.

"Hey Zeke, nice to see you too. Hope we can talk more during the competition." Owen says hugging Zeke and taking him out of the floor."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just try to wait 'till I present all campers." Chris says shoving Owen aside along with Zeke. "Now, for the next camper, she may not be the smartest, nor smart. But you'll remember her from telling Heather off in TDI, known as Ditzy blonde, Lindiot and somethings I can't really say. Getting 9th in TDI, 6th on TDA and 14th on both TDWT and TDAS. Coming up, probably the prettiest camper here, Lindsay!"

The scene moves to Lindsay on the plane, complaining about jumping.

"Nooooo, it'll get me all wet. I just did my hair, spare me." She begs to Chef, whom only chuckles and push her. "AAAAAAAAAH, someone save me, I'm too pretty to die."

Lindsay finally hits the lake and appears at the surface, spitting out some water. "Hey guys, nice to meet you all again, Gwen, Owen, Ezekiel and Noah." She says surprising everyone there by remembering their names. "What? Did I mistake someone?" Lindsay asks concerned. Even Chris is shook.

"Lindsaaaaaay, come here." Owen runs to her, grabbing her and pulling her up, hugging it.

"He-Hey Owen, could you please stop breaking my bones?" Painting at the killer grip(hehehe).

"Carrying on, may I?"

"Sure Chip!" Lindsay come back to her old self. Chris only roll his eyes and keep hosting.

"Without further ado, greeting to the possibly most hated person on this show, the queen of meanies, Bald gal, Backstabbing little twerp. Karma coming back to bite her lead her getting 3rd on TDI, 9th in TDA, getting the 1st on TDWT and 10th in TDAS. It's… Heather!" Chris introduces the queen bee being pushed out of the plane.

"Chris! What in the hell am I doing here? Haven't we discussed that? I don't wanna be part of this show anymore." Heather whines angrily "Even worst, they're here. Egghead, weird goth girl, black hole, beast boy and Lindsiot. Who are you bringing again? Ghetto queen? I'm so out of here."

"Wait a moment, you signed a contract. Stay here, or pay a lot of money to me. You choose." The host add slightly amused

"Whatever, just hope it'll be better than that last one."

"No one likes you too, Heather." Lindsay adds gaining a few laughs from the others campers.

"Gotta agree with you. I'm not the most acquainted with her here." Noah says, much to Heather displeasure. The later scowls and get out of the water.

"Whatever, it's not like you guys already won a season by yourself. Third eliminated is not very good, don't you think? And Lindsay, a door is smarter than you. You shouldn't be talking too much." Heather reply to the both of them not happy.

"The next camper coming is known for being tough, even though he helped our friend DJ with his bunny. Helped Gwen in the last season and BLEW UP MY COTTAGE… don't even know why he's allowed here. Placing 4th in TDI, 1st in TDA, 5th in TDWT and 8th on TDAS. The delinquent, Chef worst enemy after Izzy, cheater. Many names may be used to describe him, but he's name is… Duncan!" Chris announces the other.

"I hate my life. Can't I just go back to the juvie? I still like Courtney, and Gwen is here. F***!" Duncan curses.

"Hey, watch your language boy, it's a family show." Chris reply. "Now, join the others and let me introduce the competitors."

The scene changes to Duncan climbing the dock.

"Uh! Not you again…" Heather scowls at him.

"I can say the same about you hon." Duncan talk back with venom. "Big O, you're back. Nice to see you again."

"Hey, Duncan! It's so nice to see you here, now we're only missing DJ and Geoff to-" Chris quickly interrupts him.

"Do not mention that traitor!" Chris says angry "And sorry to break your hopes, even though I love to do that, DJ it's not back."

"AWW…" Owen mourns rather sadly.

"Ok, now shut up! Let me do my job you ungrateful teenagers."

"Ok, Chip." Lindsay happily agrees.

"Just gonna ignore it. The next campers is known for being cheated, in both ways. She was the declared villain on season 2, her boyfriend cheated her with her new best friend. The C.I.T., lawyer girl, whiny little baby who put me in the court. Getting 14th on TDI, 4th in TDA, 6th/7th on TDWT and 5th in TDAS. It's…"

"Courtney!" Both Gwen and Duncan shout.

"Thanks for cutting me."

"I did not sign for this!" Courtney exclaims. The C.I.T. hits the water and appears at the surface. "Chris! Why'd you make me go back here? Haven't I suffered enough? You know, after my boyfriend cheated on me with-"

"Yeah, cut the crap." Chris adds. "We decided to add one of the most handsome players here. It's known for being hot, use his charms to convince girls to be in alliance, Mr. Hot. Being eliminated quickly 20th in TDI and 7th on TDA. It's… Justin!"

Now everyone is looking at the perfect backflip Justin made.

"Hello everyone. I make my way back to the game… To win now." Justin exclaims rather evil-y.

"Ugh! Not him." Courtney exclaims rather annoyed

"And with that we end with our original cast." Chris says matter-of-factly. "Moving to TDWT we have THE fangirl, Cody's biggest fear known by us, the Tiete. Earning herself 4th in TDWT and 9th on TDAS. It's…Sierra!"

"Why am I back here? Oh, maybe Cody is here too?" She says hopeful.

"Nope, didn't even remember to bring him back." Chris says smiling, wanting to see Sierra's reaction. The same only begin crying.

"Why all the good people…he's not dead, but still."

"Sierra, shut up. Go to the line and suck it up, you can survive without him." Chris says annoyed.

"Ok…" Sierra say walking to the others. Gwen just pat her.

"Carrying on, the hot Latin boy, the heartbreaker womanizer, el diablo. Getting 2nd in TDWT and 6th on TDAS. Here we have… Alejandro!" Saying this Heather gasps loudly.

"Yes, it's me. Alejandro, to get Heather's love back. Nothing can stop me from doing this."

"Oh, there's something that can stop. It's my fist on you face." Heather says angrily showing her fist.

"Ooh I love this, that drama gave us a lot of ratings on TDWT, please, I would love to keep doing this but we have to introduce the others campers. Stand on the dock to wait." Chris says amused by their fight.

"Now that both of the season 3 were introduced, let's get to TDROTI. The first person from season 4 is known for be a sweet girl, but don't mess with her, she might turn into commando. Have been called redhead more than anything. Placing in 3rd on TDROTI, 1st on TDAS. It is… Zoey!" Chris say introducing the sweet indie girl.

"Why did I agree coming here?" Chef push her from the plane.

"Because you never had a chance to decline." Chris smiles full of joy.

"You know that's not very nice, but coming from you…"

"You know me so well. It almost made me let you go away, almost." Chris say laughing

"Hey Zoey, nice to see you again." Gwen said getting her attention

"Oh, hey Gwen, same thing. How's life go-" She was cut by Chris

"God damn it, how many times do I have to say. LET. ME. DO. MY. JOB. Gosh!" Chris let out angered. "Huh uh, moving on… The next contestant won the season 4 of Total drama, known as Bubble boy, the most fragile boy on earth, Brainiac. We're bringing back after recovering from last season injuries. Winning his debut season and streaking 7th on TDAS. Cameron!" Chris say this as Cameron falls from the plane screaming in fear.

"CODY, I'LL SAVE YOU!" Sierra shouts as Cameron is coming near.

"Please, anyone but her. ANYONE!"

The next scene is showing Sierra moving Cameron out of the lake and bringing him to the dock.

"Co-Cody, what do you me-mean?

"Sierra, my name's Cameron. I'm not Cody. Let me go away you psycho.

"Damn, that's harsh. I'll sure like him." Noah comments.

"Bu-But… CODYYYYY, WHY?" Sierra once more is crying.

"Ok, I felt pity for her in the beginning, now she's straight up obsessive. Jeez." Gwen say scared than before.

"Just go the line Sierra, sure he's fine. Nothing to worry about, by the way, I'm sure he would like some space." Courtney says.

"Hey! That's my job! Now, Sierra, get back to the line." Courtney only scowls. Chris decides to ignore her. "Our next camper is known for being cheated out, only on the game. Known for being a man of few words, the brightest camper yet here. Making to 12th in TDROTI. It's… Beverly, B for short."

The scene cuts to B jumping from the plane and landing perfectly beside Chris. The later startled by how he did that.

"Yo-you… Ho- forget. Hope you say something during this season. Now move on to the line and no talking, hehe."

"B! you're back, it's good to see you again buddy." Cameron exclaims while hugging him. B just nod in response and hug back.

"What did I say about hogging my spotlight? Shut up."

"Ok… damn." Cameron says backing off.

"Next camper here is Moon child, weird hippy girl, animal lover. Placing 11th on TDROTI. Here we have Dawn!" Chris wait to hear screaming or voices at all but none. "I said, here we have Dawn." A few seconds go and nothing." OK, Chef, where the hell is that girl?" Chris asks rather annoyed.

"Uh, not here. I don't know what happened but she's not here." Chef shouts back.

"Who called me?" A sweet voice asks from behind Chris. The later scream and jump for being scared away.

"How did you get here without anyone seeing you?"

"I jumped from the plane, landed on the lake, got out and waited you finish." Dawn explains simply.

"Oh great, another witch here. Woohoo." Noah says sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm not a witch. I'm just an aura reader, nothing more." Dawn says not getting the point.

"Not helping yourself girl."

"If you believe, who am I to judge. Chris, please carry on." Dawn ask walking to the side of B, greeting the same after that.

"Finally someone understand that I have to keep going." Chris add "Next on the line we have the pee soldier, sergeant-I'm-afraid-of-the-dark, unibrow man. Placing 9th on TDROTI. It's none other than Brick!"

Brick is seen saluting and jumping from the plain onto the lake. Grabbing onto the plank of the dock, Brick lift himself up and salute once more.

"Sir, yes Sir! Cadet Brick ready for fighting the other campers with full respect, integrity, go-" Chris cut him.

"Save this for another time, need to announce more 9 contestants. Go and stand in the line along the others."

"Huh, seems that I have a nemesis here." Duncan says to himself. Courtney laughs at it, but quickly shut after seeing Duncan amused look onto her.

"Hello fellow campers, I expect you all to also follow the rules. Being good rivals and accepting if you win or lose are pillars of the game. I'm su-" Brick is rudely interrupted by Heather

"Save it out when you are being eliminated. No one wants to hear your shitty rant about making friends and playing in the rules. I'll do anything I need to win." Heather says scowling at him.

"And that's why I love you babe." Alejandro says looking at her amused.

"Drop dead, Alejerk" Heather once more growl.

"Man, I love my job" Chris say in joy. "Our next camper is known for making her hair like a rock, jersey shore rejected, destroyers of Ozone's layer, it's our own orange. Quitting TDROTI on 8th because she didn't know the difference between a true diamond and a zirconium. Anne-Maria!" Saying this, a scream can be heard from above, bringing the attention from everyone to look up.

"McLean, if my hair gets wet I'll kill you for sure!" (I'm sorry but I cannot write the way she talks, like, I just can't. Sorry again) Anne-Maria screams while waiting for the impact. Finally, she ends hitting the water and causing a splash. Surprisingly, her hair is not wet, nor her fake tan is dripping. She walk it off the lake and soon is caught up by the beauty of both Alejandro and Justin. Walking in direction of Alejandro, Heather see this and come in front of the last.

"Where do you think you're going, freak? Alejandro doesn't want anything with you. Skidaddle." Heather says rather jealously.

"I've got a better body than your toothpick frame. I'm sure he would prefer me over you." Anne-Maria says cocky.

"Girls, please calm down, the game hasn't even started, save for later." Chris announces.

"What's your necessity by creating drama on everything? Was your childhood so bad it took that good boy inside of you? I can see your aura is being locked up by a rather obscure one an-" Dawn begins being a shrink when Chris interrupts and shush her nervously.

"Shut up Dawn, you know nothing about my life. Let's just move on to the next camper. Hehe…" He trails off letting an rather awkward silence take all over the place.

The camera focus on Anne-Maria staring at Justin, whom soon notice and take advantage of that.

"Well, hello there. Look what the angels brought up for me, if it isn't a beautiful lady." Justin exclaims charming her more into him. Everybody can see that his true intentions are yet to be revealed.

"Ooh, I like the gentleman, say more." Anne-Maria says flattered by all that smooth talk.

The next scene shows Chris introducing another camper. From far anyone could recognize that hair, well, after being struck by a lightning, Lightning's hair became white. Most of the campers does not sound happy by having him here, not scared of him. Only annoyed.

"I'm Sha-back." Lightning exclaims while flexing his muscles. "No one can stop me from winning this. SHA-BANG" Walking off the water onto the dock and feeling all himself.

Suddenly he was squished by another person, properly the Jokette.

"Well, I can stop you from winning this, not like your bright or anything." Jo said stepping off from Lightning body on the dock.

"And this short my job. We also have back Muscle girl, jokette, queen of the buff. Placing 5th on TDROTI and 12th in TDAS. It's Jo from season 4, bringing back her annoying voice, at least we can see Lightning being defeated in sports." Chris says also ducking from the shoe threw at him by the later.

"Hey! My voice is not annoying!" Jo shouted at Chris.

"Gotta agree with you Chris, her voice is really annoying, along with her whole body, actually, her whole self. Why don't you just boot her off already, minus one to vote off and lose challenges." Heather snobs her enemy.

"Oh, you little spoiled brat! Shut up or I'll do that for you." Jo snarls at Heather, the later only give Jo a look of disgust.

"Whatever, no one will stop me from-" Lightning once again is stopped. This time it was none other than Scott. "Ugh… I'm fine. I think…" Lightning says weakly.

"The next camper on the runaway it's known as, Dirt boy, Farm boy, Fang's worst enemy. Getting 4th on TDROTI and 3rd in TDAS. As you may see, it's Scott." Saying this Scott only scowls in response and walks away.

Courtney see her ex-boyfriend and begin to sweat nervously. Scott passes by her and Duncan only with a look of displeasure. Apparently, he was still salty about being seen as a rat from Courtney.

"Hey!" Courtney tries to voice herself but Chris cuts her.

"Nope, we only got some time to end the presentation of the campers. Now, our next campers are from season 5/6(depends if you consider All Stars a season). Starting with the annoying spotlight hogger. Placing 8th in TDPI. Pretty boy… Topher!"

With that said the audience can hear a faint scream turning louder every second it pass. Soon Topher finally hits the water and screams once more.

"AAAAAAAH! My hair, it's ruined!" He says trying to dry his hair. Looking at the camera and realizing he was again on Total Drama. "Oh, hi there. I couldn't see you. Now that I came back, I'll finally win Total Drama and get the job I want. Don't worry my fellow campers, I'll win for all of you whom couldn't get to the finale, that I know I will. Back to you Chris." Topher says cocky, earning a lot of glares from everyone and majorly from Chris, whom itself was tired of Topher's talk about getting his job.

"Enough! Topher, if I hear you talking again about stealing my job you are dead meat. Let me do my job in peace."

Topher keeps walking through the other teens with an arrogant smile plastered on his face. Many campers give him dirty looks and scoffs at his cocky attitude. He gets close to Zoey and starts.

"So, I discovered that you are one of the best strategizes here, say, would you like to be in an alliance with me?" The later look at him in confusion and speaks.

"Sorry, I wouldn't like to be with someone so cocky like you I watched your season and I got a question."

"Ok, ok, fair enough. Ask the question."

"How did you get so far? I mean, you never paid attention to the challenges, didn't help your teammates… sorry if I was rude, didn't mean to." Topher looks at her in disbelief and start ranting about how he's an amazing competitor, he would, if Chris hadn't pushed him in the lake.

"Yeah, I'll not even comment how much time we have left to end this, it's just that I didn't want to hear you brag-about-nothing, not really sorry about that." Chris says while looking happy to see Topher in the lake surprised and gasping. "Our next camper is known for being a derringer princess, sing a lot and I did kick her out of the show. Placing 9th on TDPI. It's fairytale princess… Ella! Also, she only got back in the show because the producers didn't think it was fair to eliminate her because of bias. Whatever."

Instead of hearing screams and screech's or even see a comet-like-person, all that could be seen is a fluffy pink dress floating slowly from up there. For Chris displeasure, someone's voice in a soft tone.

 _"_ _I promise I'll try to win, just by playing clean."_ Ella sings as the birds carry her down graciously. "Thank you my little friends, I shall retribute you, I don't know how yet, but I will." She carefully pats the bird and bid goodbye. Turning around, Ella sees everyone's face. Mostly making a weird looking face, like Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Jo, Noah, Brick, Ezekiel, Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Scott, Topher, Zoey and Anne-Maria. Other like, Owen, B, Lindsay and Dawn were making joy faces, thinking that was cute. Of course, there were people like Lightning, not even paying enough attention, some like Cameron, asking themselves how the heck did birds could carry a person and there was Sierra, crying missing "her" Cody.

"Ella, as much as I want to kick you off the show, the producers said I couldn't book someone off for singing, so go, destroy my tympani." Chris says not so happily. Ella only looks at him and say.

"Oh, would you rather that I do not sing in front of you? Because I can do that." She says happily, like ever.

"YES! I'd rather. Moving on. Our next camper, or should I say campers, are the twins. One of them is talented, beautiful, friendly. And the other has a beauty mark. Placing 10th is the good twin, Samey! Placing 12th is the bad twin, Amy. (will write wrong when someone like Chris talk to her)." Saying that, the twins are shown fighting and arguing.

"It's Sammy, diminutive from Samantha. Pronounce it right."

"OMG Samey, why do you have to be such a burden to everyone? Just let people call you whatever they want, not like they're paying enough attention to care about you anyway." Chris seeing this as funny and not having another camper to introduce, he let the twins fight."

"Shut the hell up, Amy. You already make my life a living hell in home and in the other season, no wonder why Mom does not like you. I pity who's going to be on your team." Finally, Chef shoves them of his plane, both fall hugging each other and screaming. The other contestants are majorly annoyed by Pahkitew cast. The campers start to socialize.

The camera moves over to Dawn, sitting on a trunk along with B, Sammy get away from her sister and end up by their side.

"Uh, hi, my name's Sammy, can I sit with you guys?" She says not very accustomed to socialize.

B looks at her quizzingly but shrugs. Dawn on the other hand speak up for her friend.

"Oh my, of course you can dear, here you can take the trunk. I saw your aura, she demonstrates a very pink portion on it, but it's being locked by a darker aura. It's because of your sister, isn't?"

"Wha-what are you talking about? What's this aura thing? And thanks."

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell, I can read people's aura. B is very shy, so don't expect him to speak too much." Saying this B nods in approval.

"You guys seems cool; can I hang out with you?"

"Sure thing," Dawn says full of joy. "It's always good to befriends someone with such a pretty aura."

The scene changes to the bad twin. Amy is seen walking and making disgust faces to basically everyone. Amy is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she sees her former competitor, fairytale princess Ella.

"Hello Amy, how's life going after Pahkitew? Mine's pretty good." Ella says while patting a squirrel. Amy gag seeing her.

"Don't touch me if you're patting rats." Looking at Amy, the squirrel feels offended and show their tongue.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but, how's life going?" Ella keeps trying to make small talk.

"Better without you in there. How do you think it would be after your TWIN SISTER FRICKING POISON YOU AND TAKE YOUR PLACE?" Amy screams so Sammy can hear her.

"I don't think it would be a good thing, but, if I remember well, weren't you the cause of her elimination? I mean, I'm not trying to say anything, but I saw that you were the one who made her lose." Ella says trying not to sound like an offence.

"Who are you? Why do you think you could go and lectures me about how I treat my sister? Screw you! Now get away from me." Amy scowls. Ella simply bid farewell and goes talk to other campers.

Now's showing Cameron speaking to Owen, talk from winner to winner.

"Hey Owen, what did you do with your money? Mine's locked and safe for when I go buy my house and other things." Cameron says trying to start small talk.

"Oh, you know, I spent it all on cheese." Owen says confusing Cameron a little bit.

"Was it worth it?" Cameron says not really knowing what to ask.

"You bet it was." Owen says happily. "Hey, I like you, wanna hang out any time?"

"Well, Zoey, Mike, B, Gwen, Brick are my friends here. Sure, I'd be happy to do."

"Nice, now I need food, as my new friend you're gonna help me."

"Ok…"

The next camper focused on is Anne-Maria, undecided about who stares, Justin or Alejandro. She decides to go talk with Justin, after Heather's fight she was now only wanting to spray her hair and stare off.

"Hey there, hot stuff." Anne-Maria says flirty.

"Hey, who are you again? I kinda wasn't paying attention."

"It's Anne-Maria, but if you want you can call me Mrs. Justin." She tries to flirt but ends being bad.

"Ok…" Justin says sounding confused. "Hey, I have an idea, what about you and I be in an alliance? You know, so we can both be in the final two." Justin persuades her.

"Ooh, I'd love to, if it is with you."

And with that the first alliance here is made. Next showing Duncan making his way to Courtney, who's planning who is worth being in an alliance. Seeing Duncan come she frowns.

"What do you want? Going to suck the life out of Gwen in front of me?" Courtney nervously says.

"Hey! I thought we were gone about that. I was only wanting to talk." Duncan replies slightly annoyed by the whine.

"I'll never forget you cheating on me." Seeing this, Scott come close and speak up.

"Hey, leave her alone. Can't you see when a girl needs space?" Dirt boy says.

"I don't know what's worse. The thought about dating my ex or you accepting her back, even though she said you were just a tool to the million. Oh, wait, one happened and the other one is happening. I'm out. Not gonna waste my time here." With that the delinquent goes away.

"Scott, thanks. I-" Scott quickly cuts her.

"Don't think I forgive for what you did. I was only helping you there because I saw you were not liking the lead of the conversation. Bye Courtney, hope you like being one of the most hated persons here." Scott walk away.

"What have I done…" Courtney trails off.

The next scene is focusing on Jo and Brick, with the latter being made fun of.

"Hey, cadet wet-pants, how's life?" Jo teases Brick by using his secret from TDROTI.

"It's been pretty good ma-am, I could ask you the same thing. But honestly, I don't care." Brick states leaving an astonished Jo by the reply. Jo knew Brick wasn't her friend, but she didn't expect this outcome. From their debut season, he was polite to everyone, even her, the one who made fun of him.

"Wha-what? When did you start to reply the others? I mean, you were all polite and shit in our season." Jo stutters but quickly restrain herself.

"I started when I realized I was being the underdog all the time. I'm here to win now Jo, hope you understand this." Brick says still seriously.

"Humpf! This way is better. I mean, you know, harder equals fun." Jo speaks. She only sees the cadet walking away and smirks. The athletic girl goes on her direction.

The camera now rotates towards Lindsay and Ezekiel.

"So, Zeke, you're normal again. Do you think you can win this?" Lindsay asks rather curious.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I still need to apologize to everyone about my comments in the first season. Haven't had the chance since I was a mutant." Zeke speaks sincerely. "Lindsay, I'm sorry about what I said in TDI, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't mad at all. I just want to be friends with everyone, except Heather. She's a nasty cow." Lindsay states all happily.

"Uh, thanks, I never thought I could befriends someone here. I need to step up my game and play to win." Ezekiel says confidently.

"Yay! We can both be at the finale." Lindsay says happily.

"Yeah. I think we got high chances, I mean, we're not the most athletic or intelligent here, but we did not make a lot of enemy's. Only Heather, Courtney and some people who are still scared of me, still." Zeke exclaims and Lindsay hugs him, starting a new friendship.

Next campers being shown are Heather and Alejandro.

"Hello, Heather. Beautiful as ever, I can see." Alejandro flirts with her.

"What do you want Alejerk? I'm still not over that little stunt you pulled on me on TDAS, don't think I'll forgive you easily." Heather states remembering her past elimination.

"Ok, ok, I got it. I was a jerk." Alejandro didn't even finish when Heather gives him a glare. "I am a jerk. But what would you think about us being in an alliance with somebody else who's dumb enough to trust us?" Alejandro proposes.

"First, no, second, no one would want to be in an alliance with the both of us. Not even Lindsay is dumb enough, I heard her chat with feral boy and they are already saying shit about me." Heather says not happily.

"Well, I'm sure we could convince one of those idiots from Pahkitew to come with us, I mean, if we use our ranks in past seasons, we maybe could make them think that we are gonna bring them to the finale." Alejandro cleverly speaks.

"I don't know, give me some time. I need to upload everything." With that, the queen bee goes away, leaving an Latin hot boy behind.

The camera moves showing a crying Sierra, still mourning by the fact that Cody wasn't participating on this season. Seeing this, Zoey quickly decides to help her friend.

"Hey, Sierra, what's up? Heard you got some latest updates on your blog." Zoey says trying to do small talk just to Sierra forget Cody.

"Sniff, yeah, I did. But who cares? Cody isn't the one making the comment. Cameron doesn't want anything near me… I might as well just quit now." Sierra digs herself even more on the saddened world without Cody.

"No! Don't do that! I mean, you could still win and maybe get more chances to stay with Cody, or something like that." The indie chick says not sounding so convincing.

"I-I don't know, the show gets boring without any of them for me." The fangirl adds not happy.

"Still. You need to try to win this by yourself, not by others. You know, I think Cameron wouldn't mind having you close to him if you weren't obsessed with him. Give a try and talk after that with me." Adding this, Zoey walks away.

"Maybe I could try…" Sierra says getting herself fixed.

The scene now shows Noah sitting on a tree trunk with Lightning flexing his muscles and saying how incredible he was. This keep happening until Noah lose and shout at the meat-head jock.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't wanna hear you talking about how incredible or something you are. Go run a mile at the beach or something athletes do." Noah says/shouts getting the from the others some attention. Lightning only looks at him and begins laughing.

"HAHAHA, don't worry little freak, you'll get used to it. Now, it's time to do some work." Saying this, Lightning begins to do push-ups, making Noah roll his eyes and scowls.

"Don't even know how you got so far in your debut season. I guess it's beginner's luck." Noah adds wittily.

"Maybe, but I still can beat you in a wrest. Coming to think about, basically everyone here may win on a wrest with you." Lightning says looking at Dawn's direction.

"And how would that have something to do with our conversation? I know you're not the smartest, but use that one lonely brain cell you have." Noah replies confused by the lead of the conversation. "Whatever. Just be quiet while I try to read my book."

"Not promising anything." Lightning begins to do more push-ups.

"What happened to this show…" Noah says rather annoyed by how every new character is weird/boring/stupid.

Next campers showing are Gwen looking in to the horizon and asking herself why didn't she kill Chris when she had the chance. Startled by an upcoming Topher.

"What do we have here? On my sight I see one of the best competitors on TD series. It's lonesome-not-so-lonesome, Gwen!" Topher exclaims trying to sound like Chris.

"Ugh, what do you want here, Chris 2.0?" Gwen says not surprised by Topher's abilities.

"Oh, me? Nothing, just training for when I get my job as the host." Topher says annoying Gwen even more.

"Whatever, just go practice anywhere far from me. Don't need another person on this island annoying me." Gwen speaks.

"But it's fun to annoy other competitors." Topher says getting on Gwen nerves. "Don't worry, I was just finishing here."

"Great. Now go away." Gwen says trying to make Topher go away the fastest possible. "Just hope we're not on the same team."

"Geez. Talk about killing the mood. Later weird goth girl." Topher speaks using Gwen's old nickname made by Queen Bee.

"Low-version Chris!" Gwen replies.

"Loner." Topher says back.

"Useless." Gwen answers. "I'll be on my way. You're not worth it." With that, Gwen storms away from the wannabe host.

"Hmpf! Her lost." Topher pettily says.

The scene changes to Chris using his famous megaphone.

"Campers, meet me on the clearing, I'll announce the first challenge of the season." Chris says gathering everyone's attention. Soon, everyone gathers at the clearing and Chris starts to speak.

"Hello there everyone, how's your life going? Mine's great, back to torturing teens, I love my life." Chris says making fun of the campers.

"Hurry up, get over with the challenge. Nobody cares about your life." Duncan says irritating Chris.

"Let me have some fun, jeez. But oh well. You guys will do this new challenge for a reward." Chris exclaims bringing everyone's attention.

"Uh, Chris, shouldn't we be in teams right now? I mean, normally you would announce the teams and them we would do the challenge." Courtney says remembering Chris.

"And that would be the reward. Choosing the teams, the two remaining will have the power to choose their teams. Now, the challenge is simple. All you need to do is hide from Chef, if you're caught by him and he drag you to the clearing, you're out. Places like, water, top of trees and out of the island are not counting. You have 1 minute to run. Ready, set… GO!" Chris exclaims and announces the start of the challenge.

Everyone can be seen scattering. Amy, Heather, Scott, Jo and Lightning all run in one direction. Cameron, Noah, Sierra, Brick and Zoey run to other. Anne-Maria tagged along with Justin and Topher. Alejandro, Ezekiel, Courtney and Duncan run away. Gwen, B, Lindsay, Owen run other way. Dawn, Sammy and Ella run to another way.

The first group begin to disagree, mostly because of who made the group.

"Old Heather, shut up, you already tried to lead the other in All Stars and failed, don't even know why you came with me here." Jo scoffs.

"I didn't go on your way, you came in my way." Heather shots back.

"Can't you both shut up? Chef will find us if you keep talking. Just let me guide." Amy scowls both. Heather and Jo dislike the fact that a newbie is trying to command the team.

"Why should I let a dumb cheerleader guide this "team", Brightning over there must be smarter than you." Jo comments. Lightning do not take as an offence, since Jo is "complementing" him.

"I'm probably smarter than you, man-girl. By the way, sweats are so out of class. Jeez." Amy shots back.

Jo was going to answer but they hear Chris horn and begin to run faster.

Next group is the opposite of the first, since they were made from basically everyone rather nice. Zoey decided to take the lead and find a place for everyone to stay.

"You guys, last time I was here, I found this place where me and Mike could go to relax and take a break from the competition, maybe we could hide there." Zoey offers.

"Yeah, should do for the moment. Anyone else have an idea?" Noah proposes. Seeing that everyone agrees, well, everyone except Sierra, who's too busy crying. After the poll they hear the honk. All begin to run faster, especially Cameron, trying to get away from Sierra.

"Cadets run faster, Chef might find us." Brick starts to encourage his "team".

"We're almost there, let's keep going." Zoey also says.

Soon, they all arrive there, well, almost everyone. They look behind and only count 3 campers. Zoey, Brick and Noah.

"Great, just started and 2 are down." At least we can recover here." Noah says panting.

The now focused on campers are the beauty trio, who is more looking at themselves than trying to run or hide.

"Now I'm here with the most beautiful campers trying to win the challenge and win the reward." Topher says trying to be like Chris.

"Well, pretty boy knows who is beautiful here." Justin and Anne-Maria begin to feel themselves.

"Yeah, you could almost be escalated as beautiful as we are, right Justin?" Anne-Maria speaks looking for Justin. Not finding Justin nor Topher, she begins running as screaming.

The scene changes to the fourth group.

"Here my friends, I can secure the win for us if we hide here." Alejandro tries to befriend the other campers, not being successful with any, seeing the one's who made their way in the same way Alejandro did were Courtney, Duncan and Ezekiel.

"Whatever Alejerk, I'll go my way and you go your way now." Duncan speaks and hear the horn, also hearing after some moments a screech. They begin running and trying to escape Chef.

The four begin running and soon they crash into Anne-Maria.

"Ouch! Watch where you go, Tan-can." Courtney exclaims earning a few giggles and a glare from the offended.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to run from Chef, he already caught Justin and Topher." Anne-Maria begins to run again.

The other four only shrugs and begin to find a hide spot. Duncan points out for the cave where they could hide in there and when Chef comes by they could outsmart him.

"Hurry up, feral boy, we don't have much time." Alejandro shouts from inside the cave, but no one came for a few seconds. They decide to hide and wait.

Now the audience can see Gwen, B, Lindsay and Owen moving.

"Does any of you guys know a place to stay? I mean, I was never that good in hide and sick." Gwen states to the others."

"Well, why don't we hide on the clearing?" Lindsay suggests. Only earning a roll of eyes from Gwen and B. Owen seems to appreciate the idea.

"You know that the clearing is the last place we should go, right?" Gwen asks back. Lindsay just shakes her head.

B suddenly has an idea. Making the other campers pay attention to him. He points out to Lindsay, like saying her idea should be followed.

"You want us to follow Lindsay idea? Are you crazy, that's the last place where we should hide." Gwen exclaims. "But that's also the last place where Chef would search, if we only hid well. That's a great idea B and Lindsay, let's go." They begin to run and sneaky their way to behind the clearing. They see that the following campers were caught: Jo, Cameron, Sierra, Justin, Topher and Ezekiel. All of them were sleeping.

"Shhh! Let's make the least noise as possible." Gwen whispers. They soon get to a place where they could see the clearing but someone on the clearing can't see them.

"Great. Now let's watch and wait." Gwen turns and only see Lindsay there. "Great. We lost two on the way."

They both see Chef entering the clearing carrying both B and Owen asleep.

The last group seen is Dawn, Sammy and Ella.

"Friends, I know a place where we could hide and wait 'till the game is over. Any other suggestions?" Ella and Sammy shake their heads to Dawn's propose. "Great. Follow me."

The animal lovers crouch their way to a tall tree far from where the challenges normally take place. When they arrive they quickly hide in the bushes behind it.

"I don't know about you guys, but I sense that this will be a good season. I mean, now that everyone knows about the villain's personalities, us, the good doers can have a chance. We all have something in common, other than loving animals." Dawn speaks.

"Yeah, all of us were robbed in the competition." Sammy also adds to Dawn's words. "My sister convinced our whole team, save Jasmine, that, I was the bad twin, I lost the challenge, I was useless to the team. She made me sound like her." Sammy says only for gag in the final, earning a few laughs.

"I agree completely with both of you. Chris expelled me from just singing, and I sang to save my team, Sugar goes there and rat me out. Still don't know why she doesn't like me. I mean, what did I do to her?" Ella let it all out. "Tried to befriend everyone there, but a few people actually became my friends." Ella sighs after the rant.

"My whole team was made of small minded people, Scott robbed me, and everyone believed in him. I don't know why, the only fact that made me happy was him getting mauled by Fang." Dawn says surprising the other two by her harshness towards Scott. "Oh my, did that sound too aggressive?" Dawn asks earning nods from her friends.

The speaker starts to blast Chris voice.

"Campers, few of you were caught by the main time. Chef will get a helper if at least 4 of don't get caught by 5 minutes. Good luck, you'll need it. HAHAHA." Chris advice the remaining campers. "To everyone who didn't understand it. This is the chance to rat out other campers and win time to run.

Most campers look to themselves and start to plan on what to do. The first group is shown, without Jo, who was caught by Chef.

"Great, now I can finally get rid of you." Heather says in Amy's direction.

"What do you plan to do? Just show up there and give me to Chef?" Amy deadpans.

"Yes, didn't you hear? We'll have more time to run and hide. So, does any of you guys would like to help me bring miss I-can-be-a-better-team-leader here?" Heather says gathering only Scott's attention since Lightning is missing.

"Heck, why not? She was already annoying me. Let's go." With this Amy quickly tries to reason with the villains of prior seasons.

"Wha- what do you guys mean? Can't we just follow different paths? Hehe…" Amy says trying to find a way out. Soon the scene changes to a strapped Amy being carried by the latter villains.

"Chef, come here, we have a surprise for you." Heather says in a sing-song voice.

Chef appears dressed all black with a blowpipe. He quickly shoots Amy and grab her. Scott and Heather try to run but are caught by a dart from Chef.

"But, but, Chris said that we would have some time…" Heather pass out from the dart.

The speaker on the clearing blasts again.

"Did I forget to mention? He won't give you much time. Just drop your 'sacrifice' and run." Chris quickly turn off the speaker.

The scene now is back on the second trio, Noah, Zoey and Brick.

"Uh, none of you guys would betray the others, right?" Zoey asks trying to be reassured.

"A respectful soldier would never sell out their team mates. This I can assure you." Brick adds to recomfort Zoey.

"Gotta agree with soldier Ryan over there, I dislike traitors as much I dislike sports." Noah also says to Zoey's sake.

"Thanks, in our season was difficult to be trustful on the others." Zoey says referring to her and Brick season.

"Who do you think it was captured already?" Noah asks changing the topic.

"Not to be mean or anything, but I think Lindsay was already caught. I saw her in TDI, Hide and be sneaky episode, she didn't even know what was the challenge about. Also, Owen must be caught, everyone can see him from a mile." Zoey says earning nods from both male's campers in her side. "Did that sound rude?" Zoey asks not trying to be rude towards her fellow camper.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he would take as compliment." Noah adds making Zoey laugh. Noting was heard from Brick in the conversation. They realize Brick was missing and Chef found their hiding spot. Both begin to run for safety.

Next scene is Courtney and Duncan leading an unawake Anne-Maria found by the ex-couple.

"Duncan, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to sound that rude towards you." Courtney begins to speak.

"Don't worry, didn't even feel something." Duncan replies. "Let's just drop tan in a can here and make our way back. It's for the best." Duncan propose in which Courtney seems reluctant to agree.

"About that, sorry again." Courtney says to Duncan.

"What? What are you-" Duncan is cut mid-sentence by a kick in the Netherlands.

"Because of this." Courtney shouts while running away from a passed-out Anne-Maria and a holding nuts Duncan. Soon, Chef comes into there and grab both, not noticing Courtney speech and run.

The scene now focuses on Gwen and Lindsay watching everyone being dropped on the clearing. The campers that were there, were: Jo, Cameron, Sierra, Justin, Topher, Ezekiel, B, Owen, Lightning, Heather, Scott, Amy, Brick, Anne-Maria and Duncan.

"Oh my, how many of them are left?" Lindsay asks.

"Well, there are fifteen there. Missing 9, counting both of us." Gwen answers back.

"Who do you think is Chef next victim?" Lindsay asks but only meet a pass out Gwen. "Oh, oh." Soon, a dart is shoot at her and she pass out.

Chef carries Gwen and Lindsay to the clearing along with the others.

Some scenes are shown, like Alejandro running directly in to Chef and being tranquilized by the latter. Ella being caught by Chef and Dawn and Sammy not noticing. Until now.

"Oh my God, he must be close. I can feel it." Sammy begins to run in the other direction from Dawn.

"Sammy, wait!" Dawn shouts but gets darted.

Noah, Zoey and Courtney finish hitting each other.

"Out of my way, Chef is just behind! Courtney screams as darts are shoot on to them. Some hit tree trunks, some hit passing by animals, some hit Zoey as Noah and Courtney run away.

The speaker in the clearing begin to blast again.

"Wow, that's a good first challenge. We're just missing 3 people. Noah, Courtney and Samey. Who will survive this?" Chris teases Sammy by her mean nickname.

Chef is shown chasing both Noah and Courtney with an unawake Zoey in his shoulder.

Sammy is shown running in the opposite direction, apparently the same way Chef and the chased are running. They smash in to each other and Chef begins to fire darts.

The speakers are turned on again.

"And apparently, we have our winners from the first challenge on TDBA, who'll also be the team leaders. These campers are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Noah and Samey! Congratulations, you won the first challenge and the right to choose the teams you want. Chef, if you could make us a favor and wake up all those losers?" Chris mocks the campers who lost the challenge.

Chef nods in approval and wake up every contestant that got darted. All campers begin to groan and stretch from the "sleep" they just had.

"Yawn." Gwen speaks." Who won the challenge?" The goth starts to wonder along with many other campers.

"You can now greet your team leaders. Noah and Samey!" Chris states making a lot of glares turn in to the team leaders.

"WHAT do you mean Spareamy won something? She isn't supposed to win something? She's supposed to lose all. I'm supposed to win the things." Amy begins to whine about her sister.

"Yeah, whatever, open up because they will choose their teams. But first, there's a simple rule. Whoever you choose, will be the next one choosing for the team, and this will carry on until both teams are complete with 12 campers each. Now, since Sammy was the one least chased by Chef in the challenge. She will start choosing.

"Okay." Sammy starts. "I'll pick Dawn." Dawn quickly stands beside her.

"I choose Owen." Noah simply says. Owen rushes into his side and hugs him.

"I choose B" Dawn says bringing B to their team.

"I'll get Cameron, come here little one." Owen adds, Cameron goes near them.

B silently points Ella, who happily skips in to her fellow campers.

"Gwen." Cameron says simply. Waking to her team.

"I choose Lindsay." Ella hums happily and speaks in a sing-song voice. The blonde just squeals and join her new team.

"Come on Duncan." Gwen calls him. The latter simply walks to the goth.

"Of course, I'll choose Zeke!" Lindsay exclaims and surprise a lot of people with her choice and bring Zeke in to her side.

"I choose Courtney." Duncan flatly says. The princess snobby walks to her new team.

"I guess I'll bring Brick." Zeke says.

"I choose Scott. Courtney adds.

"Jo." Brick make a confused Jo walk into their team.

"Anne-Maria." Scott bring her attention.

"Topher." Jo says confusing almost everyone there. "What? I don't want Brightening here." She explains.

"I choose Justin." Anne-Maria speaks.

"I bring Zoey, even though she offended me." Topher says.

"I choose Heather." Justin speaks.

"I choose Alejandro." Zoey adds.

"I choose Sierra." Heather explains.

"I guess I choose Lightning." Alejandro speaks.

"Sniff. It's just Amy, so…" Sierra trails off.

"Whatever, just don't bother me." Amy scowls.

Chris takes the word.

"And this make the teams. I thought a lot about the name of the teams, decided o bring back old names." This intrigue both teams. "Samey, your team will be known by now as… The Screaming Gophers." Chris exclaims earning memories from season one competitors.7

Chef throw at B the green logo with an enraged gopher screaming.

"And as you already discovered, Noah, your team will be known as… The Killer Bass." Chris makes the sign for Chef to throw the logo. Throwing the logo at Duncan, it unrolls and is shown the red enraged bass as the mascot.

"Stay tuned for the next episode of, TOTAL DRAMA BLEND IT ALL!" The scene changes to everyone standing in the pier.

(Roll credits while playing the instrumental version of "I wanna be famous)

A/N: Hey guys, I just want you to know that this is my very first fanfic based on TD series. My mother language isn't English and if you notice something wrong, don't be scared to point out.

Hope you guys like the cast and enjoy the Fanfic. Be free to review, follow, favorite and share. I take some time doing this, so you'll need to wait a minute.

For everyone whom didn't know the teams.

Screaming Gophers: Sammy, Dawn, B, Ella, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Brick, Jo, Topher, Zoey, Alejandro and Lightning.

Killer Bass: Noah, Owen, Cameron, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Anne-Maria, Justin, Heather, Sierra and Amy.

Eliminations so far:

None.

PS. If you have any idea about challenges, don't be afraid, I'll see if I can use them in here.

Thank you all that read this far and stay up for the next episode.

-WhydoyouhateTD


	2. Build a victory!

A/N: Thanks, you guys! I really appreciate all those reviews. I'll always answer those in the next chapter.

CrazyKitty: OWN thanks honey, I love when someone says they love my work. Enjoy the chapter.

NoahXEmma rules: What are you referring to? The fact that I put NoahXEmma non-existent or the fanfic?

EliteBlizz: Thanks! I really like the fact you liked. Yeah, I always wanted to start the season with a hide-and-seek. Do you wanna know something funny? In the first time I wrote this, it was a scrap from a refined All Stars, so I could re-do all the season, with a better cast and NO FREACKING RESET BUTTON! Sorry my breakout. Just wait until the others chapter you might see something like those challenges. Looking forward for your next review.

Guest: I can try, no promises, k?

DSX62415: Like I said in the DM, thanks, but I already have all the challenges made. But thanks anyway for reading.

This is all for now guys, let's make this fanfic great, together!

Total Drama Blend It All

Build a victory

The episode opens with Chris standing in the dock ready to announce the episode.

"Last time in Total Drama Blend It All." Chris says. "We met our loved contestants to a whole new season. Some of them made new friends." Clips of Sammy meeting Dawn, B and Ella are shown. "Some made more enemies." Clips of Gwen and Topher arguing. Heather and Scott carrying a strapped Amy to the clearing. "And some even made alliances." Justin and Anne-Maria appears in the clip talking and accepting the propose. "There's much more to come. Here in, TOTAL. DRAMA. BLEND IT ALL!" Chris shouts.

Intro starts (I won't put it in every chapter, just this one, kay?)

*Topher tries to hog Chris lights but the same pushes him.

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

*Ezekiel and Scott are swimming furiously from Fang.

You guys are on my mind

*B grabs both and only saves Ezekiel and throw Scott back.

You asked me what I wanted to be

*Dawn and Ella are shown sitting in the woods when Brick and Jo run from them, only to find a mutant animal behind, fleeing as well.

Now I think the answer's plain to see

*Sammy and Amy are shown fighting in the raft, suddenly they fall on the waterfall.

I Wanna Be Famous

*Gwen and Courtney are chatting in a tree trunk when the twins fall on the same trunk and all of them fall.

I wanna live close to the sun

*Sierra is shown swinging in a vine, carrying Cody's portrait and crying, hitting the outhouse, releasing a Lightning crying with his dad photo.

So pack your bags cause I've already won

*Owen is shown on the mess hall eating all food from chef, baffling Cameron.

Everything to prove nothing in my way

*Noah is reading something while Zoey is holding Mike's photo.

I'll get there one day...

*Anne-Maria is shown sitting on the beach spraying herself and looking at Justin.

Cause I Wanna Be Famous

*Duncan is shaking his head while watch Lindsay talks with sasquatchanakwa.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I Wanna Be,  
I Wanna Be

I Wanna Be Famous!  
I Wanna Be,  
I Wanna Be,  
I wanna Be Famous!

*The scene changes to Alejandro and Heather sitting close on the clearing and Alejandro flirting, Heather smiles and punch him in the gut, everyone whistle.

The campers are shown again at the clearing, some showing happiness for their team. Like Ella, who's humming a Disney song and listening to Zoey.

"You know, even though there's people like Jo and Alejandro here, I like most of our team. We have Dawn, B, Sammy, Brick, you. I guess if Cameron was here it would be perfect." Zoey comments and Ella agrees.

"How wonderful isn't it? We're in a team full of friends. Just like in Pahkitew, except Sugar, I realized she wouldn't get me anywhere, so I stopped trying to become her friend." Ella says holding a squirrel.

"I guess so." Zoey nods. "Let's talk with Sammy and see what she thinks about winning and her sister losing." Zoey proposes. Ella just nod.

The two are seen walking towards the Good twin and Moonchild.

"Greetings everyone. I say we celebrate our team by having a meditation area some time later." Dawn greets and assumes.

"Uh, sure, just try to focus on the challenge and do not lose and we do this another time, ok?" Sammy replies.

"Oh, yeah, we need to focus on the competition and then we'll do this." The hippie quickly answers.

The scene changes to everyone divided in a lot of groups, doing small talk and socializing. Chris sees this and interrupts.

"Campers, I see you're all tired, normally I'd put a challenge right now, but the lawyers said blablabla, anyway, I'll show you guys the cabins. They're equal so no one can come here and say nonsense. Any questions?" Chris says to the vast group.

"Chris, I have a question, will we have the mansion treatment like AS?" Alejandro asks making some heads nod along.

"Unfortunately, thanks to your friend boom boom over there, I had to sell the mansion to build my cottage." Chris says remembering Duncan failed act to prove himself bad. "So, you guys will have to deal with this cabins, enjoy." Chris says walking away. "Oh, one more thing, the right cabin is the gophers cabin and the left is the bass. Girls sleep in the right side and guys left. The immunity idol is somewhere in the island." Chris gives the last advice.

The campers enter their cabins and call dibs for the bunks. Focusing on the bass cabin, boys side.

"Oho, it's so good to be back here! Hey, Noah! Let's share a bunk." Owen cheers.

"Eh, why not?" Noah answers with a small smile. "I'll be on the top you on the bottom. This way I'll not be crushed by you." Noah says.

"Cameron, Mind share a bunk?" Justin asks. Cameron looks at the other two left to share a bed, Duncan and Scott.

"Sure, I guess." Cameron shrugs and throw himself on the bottom bed -

Confessional Camera- Why me?

"Really? Oh God, it's dirt boy who's sharing the bunk." Duncan says not happy at all. "At least I'm not in the chance of being smashed like egghead over there.

End Confessional

"Really? Only left him? Damnit." Duncan exclaims realizing his bunk partner is Scott.

"I'm also not pleased by you being my bunk bed." Scott teases and Duncan just scowls. "I'll be on the top." Scott runs for his bed while Duncan just rolls his eyes.

The night falls and everyone is seeing sleeping on their banks, everyone but one of the bass. They're moving through the camp forest and grumbling.

"Uh, where's this damn idol? I'll be targeted very soon." The person keeps searching for a while.

The camera is now showing everyone sleeping peacefully, suddenly, Chris slams a horn on the speaker waking everyone up, except Dawn, who was already awake.

"Campers, you're first challenge as a team will start in 30 minutes. Go eat your food and do your stuff while you have time." Chris explains to the competitors.

"Ugh, so soon…" Gwen grumbles still no fully awake, but getting out from her bed.

"I have to agree with you, he still gonna pay for waking us this way." Courtney groans.

The gopher boys are waking up as well, some happier than the others.

"Come on soldiers! It's time to shine, let's go grab our food and replace the new fat into energy." Brick orders like an army commandant.

"Too soon for this, go away." Topher throws a pillow in Brick's face.

"Friends, let's do what Brick says, he's well known for being organized and admirable player." Alejandro chants at Brick, making Brick 'full of himself' for the compliment.

Confessional camera- Idiot!

"Like hell we should follow anything army boys says. I'm just doing this, so I do not get booted soon." Alejandro says not caring for Brick treatments.

End confessional -

"Whatever, I'm waking up already, see?" Topher barks at both.

"Lightning does not take orders from anyone, only his dad, you're not his dad. I'm just getting up because I'm hungry." Lightning says while getting up.

"Suit yourself." Alejandro deadpans.

B is shown already up and walking towards the mess hall along with Ezekiel.

"So, B, do you think I can survive more than 2 days? I mean, I was booted off twice and still feel like I'll not go far in this one too…" Ezekiel trails off, saddened.

B just shrugs and motion Ezekiel to come to the table.

The scene changes to Jo and Zoey getting their food.

"So, Zoey, I have a proposal." Jo says to Zoey.

"Uh, sorry Jo, I'm not lesbian, not that I have something against them." Zoey quickly shuts her off.

"Not this kind, I mean alliance, let's face it, we are both stronger than anyone in the island. If we get in an alliance we could go to the final two. Do you want to?" Jo tries again, knowing it was her better option.

"Uh, I'd like to stay away from alliances for now. We're just in the beginning of the game, I mean… You got the point." Zoey says getting away from Jo. The latter just scoffs.

Confessional camera- Alliance? Please.

"Damnit! I need to find someone to be in an alliance. If something happens, I'll probably be targeted. Let's see who's left to be in an alliance. We have: dumb cheerleader, freak girl, Beverly, Disney rip-off, dimwit, feral boy, Sir leaks a lot, Chris 2.0, Ale-handwalker and Bright-ning. My bet is on Chris 2.0 and feral boy." -

Amy is now seen walking towards her team's table.

"Ugh! How dare her? She took my place in Pahkitew and now she has a team? Bullshit!" Amy mutters to herself.

Courtney who was walking by decide to get close and talk.

"So, Amy, why are you so angry?" Courtney plays the 'clueless'.

"Ugh, scram." Amy scowls.

"No. I really want to know. Please, explain." Courtney says trying to get close.

"It's my sister. She was the one supposes to be bad at things. She's the lesser twin. She's the one who loses everything." Amy throws a tantrum. Courtney sees this and tries to take advantage.

"Oh, I'm sure she was. But now, we need to win this, if we get to the merge, we could make your sister lose, as if she can go through the merge." Courtney says gaining Amy's attention.

"Ooh, I like the way you think. Yes, let's make her lose." Amy cackles, earning the mess hall attention.

"First, let's make this official. Are we an alliance?" Courtney asks.

"Sure. Now let's talk shit about the others." Amy and Courtney laugh.

Confessional camera- I'm back at my game!

"Look, I know last time I did this, I was considered a villain. But if I lay low and let Amy do all my dirt work, I'll never be the villain, and I can just blame her for the things we did. Wow, I really look like a villain." Courtney says surprising herself with the cruelty.

Confessional camera- As if.

"Yeah, Courtney thinks I don't know that she's the one a step ahead. Idiot, I just need her vote, so I can survive until the merge, after that, I don't need to be friendly." Amy says laughing at her plan.

The scene changes to Justin and Anne-Maria talking.

"So, now that we are an alliance, let's see who can we make be eliminated." Justin proposes.

"Yeah, I never liked dirt boy, he's so un-fashionable it hurts." Anne-Maria spats in disgust by Scott fashion sense.

"Huh, could work, he got pretty far in the seasons he was." Justin thinks about. "Ok, it's decided, if we lose, we vote for him." Justin declares.

"You look so hot when you order around." Anne-Maria says dreamily.

"I know. That's why I decided to act in TDA, if wasn't for Courtney, I would have won." Justin declares angrily glaring at a clueless Courtney.

"Justin, don't be angry, you'll get wrinkles." Anne-Maria warns him.

Justin squeals and calmly smiles.

"Better…" Justin rest his face.

The camera is now focusing on Heather trying to eat her "food" when Sierra arrives, still crying.

"Bwaaah! Why Cody couldn't be here? I could go through AS but not this one." Sierra whines about missing Cody.

"Oh My God! Can you stop crying? We had already too much of you on TDWT!" Heather barks at the crying mess.

"You don't understand! Your lover will do anything for you! Mine's not even here." Sierra keeps annoying her team mate.

"At least go cry somewhere else! I do not need some crying mess by my side. And who are you calling 'my lover'?" Heather asks Sierra.

"It's Alejandro, duh!" Sierra says like it's nothing.

"Take. Back. What. You. Said." Heather growls through greeted teeth.

"Just leave me alone. I need to cry a little bit more." Sierra says crying more.

"Someone please kill me…" Heather says lowering her head on the table.

The scene changes to Lindsay sitting at the booth and talking to Ella about how they love animals.

"I love animals. Like, in my home I have a dog. She's the most beautiful dog I've ever seen." Lindsay states making Ella squeals in excitement.

"My parents said I could have only one animal, but I got three. I have a cat called Nina, a dog called Tom and bird called Ariel. They're all so pretty." Ella shares her life with Lindsay.

"You know, I really like you. You're one of the few people who never called me dumb." Lindsay starts the phrase happy, but ends sad.

"Don't worry, my friend. I believe that there is no such thing as 'dumb people', there's only clueless people. And being honest, I never really had many friends. Everyone thought I was weird and things like that." Ella saddened adds.

"Hey, I have an idea. What if we become friends and go to the finale together?" Lindsay asks.

"Sounds great. We just need to get past our team mates, like Jo, Alejandro and Lightning, event thought I do not wanna see any of them being eliminated." Ella says. -

Confessional camera- Friendship for the win.

"I really think we have high chances to win. Everyone knows the villains here. We just need to lay low and strike our way to the victory, then we can brawn each other. Simple." Ella states.

"Well, if we work together we can do it." Lindsay assures.

The two go back to talking about cute animals.

Now the public can see Noah's chat with both Owen and Cameron.

"So, as you may see, we're in disadvantage. Our team has the most villains and they will consider us the weak link. How about we make a pact and try to eliminate one villain by challenge?" Noah proposes, making Cameron and Owen think.

"I really don't know Noah, a lot of them are my friends. I mean, there are some I don't like and there are some I like." Owen says surprising Noah.

"I'll have to agree with Owen. I mean, if we could eliminate someone who's not our friend, the pact might see interesting." Cameron adds while Owen nods.

"OK, if you insist. Who of the villain are your friends?" Noah asks.

"There's Duncan, he's my friend." Owen declares.

"Anne-Maria is also my friend." Cameron says surprising Noah.

"Really? Tan-in-a-can is your friend?" Noah asks raising a brow.

"Yeah, I had only three enemies in the island. Jo, Lightning and Scott." Cameron says.

"Well, I dislike Courtney." Owen says.

"I also do not like her from AS, she scared me." Cameron quickly adds.

"That's good, because of her boyfriend entering the competition in TDWT took my place. Even though we won the challenge." Noah adds looking directly at the camera and scowling. (That episode still infuriates me.)

"So, we all agree on voting for Courtney if we lost a challenge?" Cameron asks.

Cameron only receives nods of head from his friends.

Confessional camera- Good start.

"I'm confident about our alliance. If we could make 'till the merge, maybe we could really win, we have two previous season winners." Noah says in the confessional, grinning.

The scene changes to Sammy entering the mess hall along with Zoey.

"What's wrong with your sister? She thrown a tantrum we could hear from outside." Zoey asks referring to Amy complains about last challenge.

"She has this older sister complex, I didn't even do something to her. When we were younger we were such friends. Now I'm her punching bag." Sighing, Sammy shares her life with Zoey.

"I can't really say I understand this, because I'm a single child, but back home, I suffered bully by an older girl. She used to call me useless, she pushed me, she said I was a burden to everyone. My guts told me to punch her, but my mind said to try to talk to her. We had a chat and I discovered she suffered from her parents and needed to discount in someone, chose me because I looked like her back in the times without bullying, a sweet girl." Zoey explains also sharing deep thoughts.

"So, you want me to try to talk with Amy and discover what's wrong?" Sammy tries to clarify her mind.

"Yes, instead of either suck it up or go hard on her." Zoey adds.

"I'll go try, but only some time later, I'm still sleepy from last challenge and Chris will probably announce a challenge some time soon." Sammy declares.

"That's the spirit!" Zoey cheerfully says. "Now let's go sit with Ella and Lindsay, they appear to be having a good conversation. Zoey says pointing towards Ella and Lindsay.

"Sure, better than sitting near my sister. Who apparently made a new… friend?" Sammy asks surprisingly for seen Amy being cool with someone, or at least looking like.

"I guess so." Zoey agrees.

Confessional camera- I could give a try.

"Uh, Zoey's idea seems cool, but it's Amy we're talking about. For Pete's sake, not even our parents can have a normal conversation with her, how can I be any better?" Sammy asks herself while hanging her head. "Wait, if Courtney could talk normally with her, maybe it means she more open." Sammy thinks about the conversation she saw some time ago, not really knowing they were not being truthful.

The campers now shown are Gwen and Duncan, sitting at the table eating their food.

"So, Gwen, how's your friendship with Courtney?" Duncan suddenly asks making the ex-loner have some tough time to think.

"I think it's cool, not like in the start of TDWT, but better than TDAS. Why the sudden question?" Gwen answers and ask back.

"Not really a big deal, just wondering. You know, I think we could have made a great couple if wasn't for Courtney constant obsession towards you." Duncan says remembering their time as daters.

"To be honest, I kinda wanna break up with you back there." The goth releases surprising the delinquent.

"What you mean?" Duncan asks rather confused. "I was not a good boyfriend? Is that what you're implying?" Duncan says sharply.

"What? No! It's just that, I felt it wasn't the right moment for us to date." Gwen explains.

"Than it was just your paranoia affecting you. Great!" Duncan says getting up and earning most people attention.

"Duncan, it's not that. Can't you understand?" Gwen asks back.

"Understand what?" Duncan replies still confused.

"I always knew you still liked Courtney." Gwen says, storming off some moments after.

"Dude, not cool." Ezekiel says after watching the scene.

"Give me a break beast boy." Duncan snaps at the homeschooled boy, making the later just hang his head in shame.

B sees this and pat his friend, assuring everything is okay. Only glaring at Duncan, B grabs Zeke and go out of the mess hall.

Everyone's looking at Duncan. Some laughing, Alejandro, Lightning, Jo, Heather, Justin, Topher. Some shaking their head at the tantrum, Sammy, Dawn, Zoey, Brick, Noah, Cameron, Anne-Maria. Some confused, Lindsay and Ella. Some only glaring at Duncan, Courtney. And the one's not paying attention, whether not caring or crying, Sierra's case.

Confessional camera- Why can't they understand me?!

"Oh my God, what was that? Couldn't they do something else than look at me?" Duncan says looking at the camera and sighing.

"What? Go back to do whatever you were doing. Jeez." Duncan says annoyed by everyone looks. Storming off as well from the mess hall.

The scene now focuses on Dawn walking to the mess hall after seeing Gwen, B and Ezekiel leaving the place, also seeing Duncan shortly leaving. Suddenly, someone grabs her hand startling her.

"AH! What? Oh, it's just you." Dawn says realizing it's only Scott.

"Uh, Dawn, I want to, to apologize for eliminating you and B in TDROTI." Scott says with a saddened face.

"Oh Scott, I knew you were good deep inside." Dawn says holding Scott hand, realizing it was just a façade.

"Really? I mean, yeah, I was just blinded by the money." Scott keeps his façade, making Dawn only look even more in false pity.

"Yes, my dear friend. Now, shall we enter the mess hall and do our needs, like eat and socialize?" Dawn asks still pretending she didn't know Scott's plan.

"Sure, like new friends, right?" Scott asks.

The two of them walk in to the mess hall after the big fight it just had. Seeing Brick, Dawn decide to ask what happened.

Confessional camera- New plans!

"HAHAHA, her face was hilarious, did she really think I was sorry for eliminating her and Beverly? As if. I'd be even happier if I could eliminate them again." Scott cackles about his new plan. -

Confessional camera- I can see your true self.

"Did Scott really think I fell for what he said? I'm never gonna trust him, but if he thinks I'm his friend, maybe I could make him pay for mine and B elimination." Dawn wonders. -

"Brick, please, tell me what made B and Ezekiel go out of the mess hall, and Gwen and Duncan also." Dawn asks the cadet, who promptly explains the whole story. "Woah, that's something even I could see." Dawn softly says.

The campers were shown eating, when suddenly the speaker starts to blast, scaring most of the campers and startling Chef, who in response throw a knife near the speaker.

"Hello campers, meet me in the clearing so I can explain the challenge. Chef, any damage done to the property of the island will be discounted from your paycheck." Chris announce making most of the camper's groan.

Now all the campers are walking towards the clearing. Most discontent with the up-coming challenge.

"What do you think it will be the challenge about?" Brick asks his team.

"No idea." Lindsay answers.

"Like always." Alejandro replies making Jo laugh and Lindsay tilt her head to the side in confusion.

Meanwhile in the other team.

"I just hope this isn't a sport-y challenge, then I'll be good." Cameron comments to his team mates.

"If you're more useful than Ms. I-miss-my-Cody here, don't worry, you're safe." Heather rudely comments.

Sierra just cries even more, making most of her team mates roll their eyes.

All the campers arrive at the clearing, meeting a blissful fake smile on Chris face.

"Campers, are you excited to do the challenge?" The host asks the teenagers.

"NO." Most of the campers groan in response.

"Good, it's not like I care anyway." Chris says still with the smile plastered in his face.

"Just tell us already what's the challenge about." Amy speeds Chris talk.

"Jeez, ok." Chris says to the mean twin. "Your challenge is quite simple. You must build a statue of your team's mascot, all of you will make pairs, each pair will receive a clue, explaining where your part of the statue is, the catch, there's only five pieces. One pair will be here, waiting for the team to bring a piece of the statue. Once they have all of them, they'll have to build them and bring to the beach. Last team to make may lose a member." Chris explains while the teens are already making the pairs.

The pairs are:

Screaming Gophers: Sammy and Ella; Dawn and B (the ones who will build the statue) Lindsay and Ezekiel; Topher and Jo; Brick and Lightning; Zoey and Alejandro.

Killer Bass: Noah and Owen (Building the statue) Gwen and Cameron; Amy and Courtney; Anne-Maria and Justin; Duncan and Scott; Heather and Sierra (by default).

Each team get their clue and go for the hunt.

The scene now focuses on Lindsay and Ezekiel.

"Zeke, what does our clue says?" Lindsay asks.

"It says: 'Underneath of all of you I am, but believe, I'm not in the sand.'" Zeke repeats the clue while they wonder by the camp.

"Put your brain to work Lindsay, you need to be useful for this challenge." Lindsay mutters to herself.

"This reminds me of some episode from TDI, you know, that one everyone had to hide. There was one person hiding in somewhere we maybe could find." Zeke tells his partner.

"Ok, I wasn't eliminated 'till there, let me think." Lindsay replies.

Confessional camera- The least worst option.

"I only made a pair with Scott because everyone else was already paired, except Heather and Sierra. To be honest, I rather be with dirt boy than Heather or crying tantrum." Duncan explains his plan. -

The pair now focused is Amy and Courtney.

"Look, our tip says: 'I'm at a place everyone can see, but no one should be.'" Courtney reads the tip, not taking so long to have an idea. "Maybe it's somewhere high, that we can see, but we can't be because is dangerous."

"Like, maybe it's in the trees, we can't be because of this weird place wild life." Amy suggests.

"Good thinking, we just search here and do not get ourselves tired." Courtney compliments her partner.

"Yeah, no wonder I'm the smarter twin." Amy says full of herself. Courtney only see this and smile trying to not roll her eyes.

Confessional camera- It will be a tough time.

"If Amy keeps doing this I'll need another partner for the alliance." Courtney exclaims annoyed. "She has to think of her being the best at everything she does." Courtney says, briefly realizing who she looks like. "Cut it off." The C.I.T scowls.

The scene now changes to Jo and Topher.

"So, Topher, I have a thing you might be interested." Jo calmly says to her partner.

"And what would it be?" Topher replies the tomboy, while looking to their tips. Who also read: 'I'm at a place everyone can see, but no one can be.'

"An alliance." Jo simply says grabbing Topher attention, since he wasn't known for during too much on the competition.

"With who, may I ask." Topher replies still interested by Jo says.

"Me, duh." Jo answers.

"Hum, I don't have many friends here, and I doubt the 5 animal lovers would vote for themselves. Is there anyone else?" Topher says wondering about his team.

"By now, no. But we can maybe convince Ezekiel to join, I mean, he doesn't have many friends and may be easily manipulated." Jo says to her alliance team mate.

"Interesting, I'm in." Topher says to Jo. "But let's not do Scott 2.0, betraying our team in the challenges."

"I agree, it's funnier when there's competition." Jo says remembering her debut season challenges. "Now let's go back to this challenge."

"Sure." Topher agrees.

Meanwhile with other pair.

"Read for us the tip, Cam." Gwen instructs the bubble boy.

"It says: 'I am in the last place you will someone see, and the last place where you want to be.'" Cameron says and begins thinking.

"I guess it's in the dock, would make sense since 'no one can come back', and no one wants to lose." Gwen states to the geniuses. The two begin to walk.

"Gwen, I have to ask you something." Cameron says while walking towards the dock.

"Speak up." Gwen encourages him.

"Do you still have something for Duncan?" Cameron asks shily.

"What? What made you think that?" Gwen asks laughing a little. "And answering your question, no, I do not have any feeling for him anymore."

"It's just that the scene in the mess hall made me think you still liked him. Ignore it." Cameron says sighing slightly.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Cameron?" Gwen asks seeing her friend.

"No, let's just get this tip and head off to the clearing." Cameron says finally arriving at the dock along with Gwen.

Confessional camera- It's killing me inside.

"Just seeing her again was great, she makes me happy." Cameron says looking to the camera. "It's a little bit hard to be fond of someone when most of the time you're in a bubble, and mostly a pretty girl like Gwen. It's just hurting the fact that maybe it's too soon to try something, she might still be saddened by the break-up."

The scene changes to Sammy and Ella reading their clue.

"Come on, let's look for the piece." Sammy instructs her partner.

The tip says the same thing Cameron's says.

"Do you have any idea of where it might be?" Ella wonders.

"Maybe. We could try somewhere scary." Sammy answers.

"The confessional? I mean, we normally don't see people there when we're using it, and we don't wanna be there most of the time." Ella trails her plan.

"Oh, it would make sense." Sammy agrees.

The two of them begin to walk in the confessional direction.

"Sammy, can I ask you something?" Ella asks not so secure.

"Sure, anything." Sammy answers.

"Do you think people don't want to befriend me and take me seriously because of my whole princess thing?" Ella asks with a sad face looking down. They finally arrive at the confessional.

"True?" Sammy asks uncertainly, Ella nods. "Yes, I mean, it's kind of cute, but it's also childish. And we're teenagers. I'm not saying to you stop though." Sammy quickly declares.

"Just like I thought." Ella sighs heavily.

"Why the sudden question?" Sammy asks.

"No good reason, let's search already." Ella says not sounding cheerful as ever.

Confessional camera- That's was weird.

"I think it could have been better, but I'll have to wait to see her reaction." Sammy says feeling bad for telling the true to her friend.

The camera changes to Duncan and Scott walking and reading the tip.

"Dirt boy, read the tip, if you at least can read." Duncan teases the farm boy.

"Shut up, punk. It says: 'If you enter me, you probably won't come back from there.' Gosh, it's always with me these kinds of things. Any idea?" Scott asks after reading their clue.

"Somewhere dangerous, this I can tell. But we're in Wawanakwa, anywhere is dangerous." Duncan answers.

"Maybe it's some animal cave, there's a bear cave in the woods, right?" Scott suggests.

"I guess so, if we don't have any other place to search we could look there." Duncan agrees with Scott suggestion.

"Just hope the bears aren't there by now." Scott shivers in fear.

"Relax, if they were, they would run away from you only by seeing your face." Duncan once more teases the reddish boy.

"You're one to talk about, thinking pierces and chains are the thing." Scott quickly replies.

"Better than some dirt t-shirt like yours, don't you think, dirt boy?" Duncan replies.

"You didn't!" Scott begins to growl.

"You bet I did." Duncan answers when start running from the redneck.

The scene now changes to Dawn and B sitting on the tree trunks along with Noah and Owen.

"Do you guys think they will take too much time? I'm starting to get hungry." Owen declares not surprising the other three competitors.

"When aren't you hungry, that's some news." Noah cynically answers his big friend.

"Fair enough, my wit friend. Fair enough." Owen answers making the other three laugh, except B, he just does it without sound.

"You guys have a true friendship, I can see through your aura." Dawn answers making the other pair exchange a kind of scared emotion. "But, Noah, I know you seek for something more, not with Owen, of course. You want someone to make you laugh and do not have the need to reply to others. You're seeking for a girlfriend, right?" dawn asks making the cynical look at her in fear, quickly covering with a roll of eyes.

"Pft! Like hell it's true. Girlfriends are just distraction, I don't need those." Noah shuts Dawn thought.

"Say whatever you want, dear. You truly know I say the true." Dawn shrugs the reply.

"Ooh, Noah wanna date!" Owen covers his face with the hands and squeal in amazement. "How loveable that is. We gotta find you a girlfriend, now." Owen adds looking at Noah and turning to Dawn.

"I think it would be better if we let him decide by himself. I also think he's already making a list of who he could date, aren't you, Noah?" Dawn trails her thought to the egg-head.

"Bullshit!" Noah shouts and quickly goes sit on the other side of the clearing.

"Hum, looks like someone is in denial." Dawn says looking the big friend walk to the other side. "Hey B, do you like someone?" dawn asks turning to face her quiet friend.

B only looks away embarrassed and with a blush on the face.

Confessional camera- Burn the witch!

"Ok, let's make something clear. First, she's a witch or a scammer with very good try powers." Noah makes a sign with one looking to the camera. "Second, does it look like I'm so desperate to that point?" Noah asks making a displeased face. "Damnit!" Noah realizes he looks desperate.

The scene changes to Brick and Lightning.

"Sir, what does the clue says?" Brick asks the meat head jock.

"Which clue?" Lightning asks back flexing his muscles. "If you're referring to that piece of paper Chris gave us, then still no idea. Here, take it." Lightning hands the clue for the soldier, who only rolls his eyes and begin reading.

"Ok. 'many challenges were done on me, but I'm known for Heather's defeat' Ok then… We gotta think in which season he's referring to. There's both TDI and TDAS, she lost at the final three in TDI and lost in the fun-zone in TDAS." Brick says after thinking and ordering the line of thoughts. "Any idea if where to look first, cadet?" Brick asks the jock.

"You're talking to me?" Lightning says not really paying attention. Brick nods. "Maybe we should look in the amphitheater, I mean, that's where it happened, right?" Lightning asks not sure about his answer.

"Yes, you're right, 'I triple dog dare you' happened there. Let's look there first, I heard the fun zone it's not so fun." Brick says agreeing with the not so smart partner.

"Oh man! I'm strong and smart, that's great!" Lightning says walking towards the amphitheater along with Brick. "That's someone to marry!" Kissing his muscles, he makes to the goal.

The scene changes to Anne-Maria and Justin walking by the beach and spraying the hair and checking the hair on the mirror, respectively. Their tip said the same thing from Ezekiel and Lindsay.

"Those challenges are boring. Do we really have to do this?" Anne-Maria asks displeased by the fact she must look for something. "But I guess if we wanna stay in the show for some time we gotta break a sweat." Anne-Maria says while she guards the hairspray and look in the water for the piece.

"I guess you're right." Justin declares while looking also in the water. "But if we lose, who should we vote for?" Justin asks to his pair. "We gotta eliminate someone who's not valuable to the team and wouldn't be in the alliance." Justin states.

"How about purple hair? I bet she isn't even looking for the tip." Anne-Maria suggests the Uber-fan.

"Good thinking. We just have to make sure we don't become targets. They might pick each one of us and vote off." Justin agrees and says.

"Ok, let's just find this stupid piece and get the hell out of here." They both nod to Anne-Maria talk and begin searching even faster.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Justin says earning Anne-Maria attention and they both grin.

The scene changes to Alejandro and Zoey making their way to the kitchen, since they figured their tip (same as Scott's and Duncan) could involve Chef and his precious kitchen.

"So, Zoey. How's your boyfriend? Got cured from MPD yet? It's not like that could be cured so easily." Alejandro states to Zoey, showing apparently fake sympathy.

"He's ok. I know your planes Alejandro, do not even start." Zoey says making Alejandro fail in his possible new formed plan.

"Fair enough, let's just look for the piece and finish this, I need to convince Heather to take me back." Alejandro explains his plan to the sweet girl.

"Ok then… Can I ask you something?" Zoey asks reaching the mess hall and finding some old challenges stuff. Alejandro thinks for a while and nods. "Why do you think it would be a clever idea to take Heather's back? You know, your relationship is kind of disastrous, no offence." Zoey says making Alejandro stop whatever he was doing and turning to look to the indie girl.

"And who are you to advise me in relationship status? Last time I saw you with Mike, you weren't even able to trust him properly." Alejandro retorts back.

"Hey, you know that it wasn't him, it was Mal. And stop mentioning that, it's past." Zoey replies gazing at the Latino boy and stopping the search, not liking the latter tone.

"I wish we could just call it past. You know he has done horrible things, like hurting Cameron." Alejandro shrugs and fetch their piece again.

"Do not bring it up again! Don't you think everyone reminds me that since we came home?" Zoey yells at Alejandro startling the cook, who was paying attention to the argument.

"Why not? It's not like it will hurt anymore." Alejandro keeps teasing the other.

Confessional camera- Make him stop!

"What the hell is he doing? It's like back to home. Everyone told me that I should dump him for his disorder, saying it could happen anytime and stuff. Sniff" Zoey cries in the confessional, not knowing Alejandro was outside and hearing all. The Latino just smiles and go back to where he came from.

Confessional camera- Found a weak spot.

"I never thought she was going to break it all so easily, it's like someone is asking for me to manipulate her. Mal, if you're watching this, I want you to know something. I'll get you back from all the things you done to me and my love." Alejandro finishes his treat and cackles.

"Whatever, I'm going to find this piece and get you back." Zoey says firmly while pushing Chef aside from the kitchen. The cook only looks at the 'sweet' girl with fear in the eyes and run away from the mess hall screaming: "Mommy!"

"Work for me." Alejandro admits and start to look again.

Some time later they find and begin walking towards the clearing.

The scene changes to Heather and Sierra making their way towards the amphitheater, seeing that their clue was equal to Brick's and Lightning's.

"Oh, my poor Cody, why didn't they call you for this season?! It was bad enough in All Stars to live without you and now it's worst!" Sierra keeps crying and annoying the hell out of Heather.

They both finally arrive the stage and begin looking for the piece, well, Heather begin. Seeing that Sierra is doing nothing to help Heather decides to scowl the Uber fan.

"Listen here, purple head. If we lose this challenge, you can say bye-bye to your chances of winning this season! Now, help me find this damn clue or else-" Heather begins to rant, but Brick stop the possible big argument about to happen.

"Ladies, please stop. We need to complete the challenge, and I know your team doesn't want to vote any of you off. So, I think it would be better if-" Brick begins to advise but Heather throws the nearest thing to her, which happens to be a green piece of statue.

"Hey, look what I found!" Lightning exclaims after retrieving the piece thrown at the cadet. "Once again I win the challenge for us! Yes baby! Let's go Brick!" Lightning makes a pose and Brick rise with a bruise on the forehead and a goofy look on the face.

"Yes, Sir!" Brick salutes and run onto a post.

Heather only sees this and screams in anger.

"Great! Now we gotta find this damn piece quickly, or else we lose." Heather instructs Sierra to go look for the piece on the benches while she looks behind the curtain.

Confessional camera- How dare they!

"Ugh. I gotta find a way to blame Sierra if we lose. I'm sure she would rat me out to stay in the game." Heather begins to think and tap her nail in her chin. "And I know exactly what to do." Heather grins mischievously to the camera.

The scene changes back to Ezekiel and Lindsay figuring out their clue.

"If is not in the sand and is below us, could it be in the land itself?" Lindsay asks not really sure about the question.

"I don't know, eh. I think that if we needed to search in the land Chris would give us at least shovels or something like that, it's hard to scavenge in the ground covered in fake grass." Zeke explains his thoughts to Lindsay.

"Oh, ok." Lindsay hangs her head in shame. "Just don't call me dumb, it hurts when they call me that."

"Don't worry, I'd never call you dumb. They just don't see your true potential, yet." Zeke taps her in the shoulder.

Lindsay gets a blissful look in the face and hugs Ezekiel tightly.

"OMG, you're so gentle!" Lindsay exclaims still happy for the encouragement.

"No problem, now we need to find the piece." Zeke states.

"Hey, I think that it may be in the water. You know, under us, there's a waterfall." Lindsay says and Ezekiel nods and make their way to the beach and to look at the coast.

"Do you think they would eliminate me if we lose?" Ezekiel asks remembering his lose streak.

"I mean, our team is full of good people, also bad people, but I think we would vote for someone who made the biggest mistake, not someone who they have something against, I think…" Lindsay assures, kinda, his security on the team for the week.

"Thanks. I really needed a friend." Zeke says.

"Don't worry, we'll become the best friends ever, besides Beth, of course."

Confessional camera- I finally have a best friend.

"That's the first time someone says this to me, and I do no want to lose this privilege. And before anyone starts to ship us, I'll have you know she has a boyfriend." Zeke states making some clips of LindsayXTyler appear.

The team now shown looking for the clue is Amy and Courtney, tired of looking in tall trees.

"Ugh, why did we follow your plan? We should have just waited for someone with the same tip as we begin finding and hog the spotlight." Courtney pants.

"Whatever, if my dumb sister does not find her piece I'll be happy." Amy admits also tired.

"But our team may lose and vote one of us out for losing the challenge." Courtney says. "What if we change the place we're looking for. How about… the roof?" Courtney suggests.

"If we lose we just need to convince more five people to vote with us. This if we're in the worst scenario possible, where the other five all vote for one of us." Amy says earning Courtney attention.

"Good enough for me, let's go." Courtney and Amy begin making their way towards the camp, not realizing they're being followed by 2 persons.

"Hey, Courtney. I think we should bring someone else in the alliance, like, 2 people alliances? Will not go far." Amy says her thought to the Type A.

"You're right, we just need to find someone who's naïve enough to join." Courtney agrees with the evil twin idea. "How about we grab Justin? And with we bring him we'll probably bring Helmet head along."

"Good idea. We just need to convince him to join. Any idea?" Amy asks while she makes a step with the hand for Courtney's aid.

"Ugh. He's narcissistic, maybe if we rub his ego enough he'll fall into it. He was considered a villain in TDA, but he was so weak that it hurts." Courtney adds after taking the impulse.

"Anything there?" Amy shouts from the ground.

"No. Let's go to the other cabin." Courtney answers after landing besides Amy.

"Ok, this time you give the boost." Amy instructs.

"Whatever, let's go." Courtney only discreetly roll her eyes.

Confessional camera- Plan B.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll make Helmet hair goes first, then Pretty boy if we do not get to the finals I'll have to throw her away." Amy speaks formulating her plan. "I know that my sister is already friend with the twats in the other team, so she probably will make 'till the merge. I'll need to find something to be invincible." Amy complains about the future game.

The next team focused is Topher and Jo.

"Damnit! We'll never find this thing, it's nowhere we can see." Topher pants after fetching the piece for some time.

"Come on! We don't wanna lose this challenge, and I'm pretty sure the animal lovers wouldn't vote for themselves." Jo boosts her partner on the next tree.

"Yeah, but-" Topher is cut mid-sentence after Jo makes a silence sign to the latter.

In nearby trees, Amy and Courtney are shown walking and panting as well. Jo motions for Topher to follow her and not be seen.

" _But our team may lose and vote one of us out for losing the challenge." Courtney says. "What if we change the place we're looking for. How about… the roof?" Courtney suggests._

" _If we lose we just need to convince more five people to vote with us. This if we're in the worst scenario possible, where the other five all vote for one of us." Amy says earning Courtney attention._

Jo realizes they're talking about the piece and motion for Topher to follow them with her. Topher just nod and begin making their way to the pair without being seen.

"Let's just follow and if they find the piece we 'show up' and search in the same place." Jo instructs, in which Topher only agrees with a nod.

They see Amy boosting Courtney but are too far to listen to their conversation.

"How about we also do this? Like, better then sit here and do nothing. We should boost each other up like that and search, agree?" Topher proposes in which Jo just shrugs and agree. "Can you boost me first?" Topher awkwardly asks only to receive a roll of eyes.

Topher begins to walk on the roof and look for the piece. He does not find anything in the Bass cabin.

"Let's look for the next one." Topher says after carefully jumping to the ground.

In the moment they're walking for the Gopher's cabin they hear Amy scream.

" _I found it! Let's go!"_ Amy scream from not so far and seconds later they see the two girls running towards the clearing.

"Let's fast it up to find it!" Jo says to her partner.

The scene changes to Cameron and Gwen arriving at the clearing with their piece, which was indeed in the dock.

"Here, take it. We'll just hang around the cabins while the challenge goes on." Gwen says after handing the piece. Noah just shrugs and give to Owen guard.

The pair is seen walking towards the cabins and having a good chat.

"Cameron, that thing you said earlier, are you sure there's nothing you wanna tell me?" Gwen asks sitting in the porch.

"Yeah, forget it. Not important anyway. It was dumb anyway." Cameron replies looking away from the goth.

"Ok then… But just be sure it doesn't hurt you in the end." Gwen states laughing some time later.

"Hehe, yeah, sure." Cameron forcefully retorts.

Confessional camera- Something smells fishy.

"Ok, there's definitely something wrong with him. I want to ask, but he'll deny, like always. But if I act sneaky maybe I can figure it out." Gwen says looking at the camera quizzingly.

"So… Have you found someone you like? Not necessarily from here, but your hometown, school, you got my point." Gwen asks the bubble boy.

"Ugh, how can I say this. Yes and no. Yes, for the person and no for away from the show." Cameron answers cleverly.

"I see, so you do like someone from here." Gwen says. "Would you like some help on it? I mean, I'm not necessarily an expert on this whole dating thing, but I have a tip or two for you." Gwen finishes leaving Cameron blushing from the awkwardness.

"NO!" Cameron shouts but quickly regret, seeing the look on Gwen's face. "Sorry. I mean, thank you but no. I can handle it myself, no need for help." Cameron reassures the goth.

"Ok then, I'll go in my cabin to take a shower and we'll see some other time. Bye." Gwen strangely says after the break out from Cameron.

Confessional camera- Stupid!

"What the heck was that?! She must think I'm crazy now. I have to make sure she doesn't think or else my friendship will be over." Cameron says remembering his outburst. "Now, maybe I should…" The camera cuts to Sammy and Ella almost throwing up from staying so long on the outhouse confessional. They see Cameron coming out of it after they took a break.

"Oh, hey Cameron. Nice to see you." Sammy greets her acquaintance.

"Hey Sammy, hey Ella." Cameron greets both girls with his head looking down.

"What ails you, honey?" Ella sweetly asks the bubble boy.

"Nothing, just tired from waking up so soon for the challenge." Cameron answers the fairytale princess wannabe.

"Are you sure? You look more then exhausted. Have you already completed your part of the challenge?" Sammy asks putting the hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean, you looked better in other days." Ella agrees with her pair. "Hey, Sammy, how about we help our little friend here? I mean, we still have a lot of pair who didn't finish yet."

"You guys don't need to stop for help me, go and try to find your piece. After, if you want, you can meet me somewhere and we talk through. Last thing I wanna do is make one of you be eliminated." Cameron shakes his hands in front of the face with a small smile plastered on the face.

"I think Cameron is right. We should end the challenge and then talk with him a help." Sammy clarifies making Ella nod in response. "we still gotta discover where our piece is at, we didn't think correctly on the place." Sammy remembers about their tip.

"Hey, I have an idea. What if I help you guys to find your piece, as an earlier payment for the talk?" Cameron suggests. "But you guys need to promise not bust me out for helping the opposite team. Deal?" Cameron asks the two girls, which nod in response. "Great, let me read your tip." Sammy hands over their tip and wait. "You guys got the same tip I had. It's in the dock."

"Oh, thinking this way makes a lot of sense." Ella answers now connecting the pieces. "Thanks for the help, Cam." Ella says then skip with a running Sammy to the dock. Unknowing for the three of them, someone was watching the whole thing happen.

Confessional camera- Busted!

"This might be interesting. If I can get him to vote with us in exchange for not telling that he helped the other team, we might get enough votes." Amy says looking at the camera with a mischievous smile.

The two girls arrive at the dock and fetch the piece after some time, bringing directly at the clearing and handing to Dawn and B. Looking around they realize some people already gave their pieces. There were 2 pieces for the Bass, Cameron and Gwen & Amy and Courtney. 3 pieces for the gophers. Ella and Sammy & Brick and Lighting & Alejandro and Zoey.

The scene changes to Scott and Duncan now panting from the chase and panting from the bear chasing them for interrupting the latter sleep.

"Ok, we can now cut it from the list the bear's cave. Any other idea?" Duncan asks.

"No. I'm still trying to get that claw of my butt." Scott says showing the stuck claw on his posterior side. "Help me take it." Scott pleads the delinquent.

"Hell no, dude. I'm doing anything else than touching your butt." Duncan says shaking his hands. "I'd rather invade Chef's kitchen than doing this."

"W-what's so bad about his kitchen?" Scott asks trying to reach the claw.

"Really? Haven't you seen how he guard his-" Duncan is cut mid-sentence by a screeching Chef who was running from the kitchen, followed not so long ago from Zoey angry and a devilish grin Alejandro. "And I think I know exactly where our part is." Duncan smiles grabbing Scott hand and dragging towards the kitchen.

"Hey, man. Careful. I'm still tired from the run." Scott continues pants starts to annoy Duncan.

"Can't you just shut up for a moment?" Duncan asks rather annoyed by the farm boy attitude.

"I would, if hadn't had a claw stuck in the butt." Scott replies getting angry for Duncan non-sympathetic attitude towards his injury.

"Still. We gotta complete a challenge, and from the amount of people running through the camp without worry looks on the face. I assume they already completed everything." Duncan answers Scott showing some pairs chilling.

"Whatever, let's finish this so I can take this out." Scott whines, making Duncan roll his eyes.

The two begin searching for a while when Scott shouts that he found the piece.

"Yoo-hoo, I found it." Scott cheers by the discovery but quickly shuts from seeing Chef entering the kitchen drying the tears followed by an intern tapping his back.

"It was so traumatizing! I don't wanna see her again. Sniff." Chef finally realizes the two invaders. "Hey! What you boys are doing here? Get out of my kitchen!" Chef quickly grabs his knife and raise in the air, consequently scaring the shit out of the pair.

"Aaaaaaah!" They both scream from the upcoming angered Chef.

The scene changes to the boys arriving at the clearing panting from the chase (again).

"H-here, take this and build already." Scott hands the piece to a not-so-impressed Noah.

"I can't, we have to wait 'till all the pieces are here, don't you remember, redneck?" Noah says making Duncan laugh and Scott scowls in response.

"Whatever, just make sure we win this. I didn't run all this damn camp for our lost." Scott says. "And for this claw stuck in my goddamn butt." Scott turns around showing the claw. Making everyone in the clearing laugh, except Scott. Of course.

The speaker starts to blast again, showing that Chris wants to say something.

"Campers, the score is tied. 3 points for both teams, which means you might wanna hurry up. Just some advices. If your team lose, someone 'might' be eliminated, second, you can only start building when everyone hands their piece. Good luck, campers. You'll need." Chris finishes cackling. "Oh, before I forget. The pairs missing are: Topher and Jo; Ezekiel and Lindsay for the Gophers. Anne-Maria and Justin; Heather and Sierra for the Bass."

The camera rotates again to the clearing showing Jo and Topher arriving with their piece.

"Correction. Only Ezekiel and Lindsay for the Gophers." Jo corrects the host handing the piece to B.

"Thanks for stealing my role, Jo. But you're correct. Bass, hurry up or it may be the new way to go home for you guys." Chris adds in the speaker.

"Ok, where the hell are Helmet head and Pretty boy?" Noah asks frustrated.

Confessional camera-They're toast.

"If they don't get back to that clearing in time, they're screwed." Noah threats. "Uh, did that sound like I was a villain?" Noah asks looking at the camera uncertain.

In the beach Anne-Maria and Justin are looking for the piece when they suddenly collide with Lindsay and Ezekiel.

"Watch out for my face, beast boy." Justin screams to Ezekiel.

"Yeah, dummy, my hair costs more than you." Anne-Maria shouts at Lindsay.

"Hey! That's not nice you know. No wonder you guys weren't far in the competition." Ezekiel says getting up from the floor and helping Lindsay.

"Like you're one to talk about. Now get away from here, we're trying to find our piece." Justin says not revealing that they found the Gopher's piece and hid it in another place.

"We're also trying, we're not getting away from here." Lindsay defends her friend. "At least people were scared from him when he was a villain. You were plain and boring in TDA." Lindsay insult Justin, who gasps in response.

"Now what did you say about my man, sugar?" Anne-Maria says raising her sleeves.

"You heard me, puff head." Lindsay replies to the Jersey shore reject.

"Oh, you didn't! Come here, blondie." Anne-Maria almost jump at Lindsay when Justin holds her.

"Calm down. Remember what Chris said, we're in disadvantage. If we lose the challenge, it's bye-bye to one of us." Justin whispers in her ear while she cracks her knuckles looking at Lindsay.

Lindsay's reaction is only a frightened look on the face and preparing to run from the eminent danger.

"Whatever! Now get out of the way, losers." Anne-Maria pushes Lindsay aside, earning a dirty look from Ezekiel.

Confessional camera- Tacky.

"I don't know who the hell she thinks she is, but I won't tolerate anyone saying this things to my man." Anne-Maria says spraying her hair in the confessional. "But I'll beat the crap out of her anytime, tacky shoes."

Making their way towards the other side of the beach, Anne-Maria and Justin strut their way in the coast looking for the piece, when Justin trip on something and screams.

"My face!" Justin says after tripping on the object.

"Honey, look, you found our piece!" Anne-Maria screams making Justin rise himself from the sand and cockily say.

"Of course, I found." Justin answers making Anne-Maria look at him with a glint in the eyes. "Now let's go back to the camp and wash ourselves from all this sand."

"Yeah, I'm tired already." Anne-Maria agrees.

The two-pass running the last Gopher's pair while blowing a raspberry.

"Losers!" They both shout at the pair.

The scene changes to Justin handing their piece to Noah, who's finally chilling.

"OK, we just need Heather and Sierra piece, they need Lindsay and Ezekiel piece. We might win this." Noah says happily for his team.

The camera goes to Sierra and Heather searching the piece on the amphitheater. Now with Sierra's help.

"If Cody was here he could easily find this and win the challenge already." Sierra says to no one is special.

"Can't you shut up already? All you do is sit and do nothing for the team, while I look for this damn piece!" Heather finally lose it and begin screaming. "IF I HEAR YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT CODY, I SWEAR I'LL MURDER YOU!" Heather screeches.

"OK! I'LL HELP! IS THIS WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR?" Sierra shouts in response handing the piece to Heather.

"YES! FOR HOW LONG DID YOU CARRY THIS?" Heather shouts infuriated by the so easily found piece.

"I DON'T KNOW! I FOUND WHEN WE GOT HERE, BUT EVERYTIME YOU SHUT ME UP!" Sierra screams also angered.

"LET'S JUST HAND THIS OVER AND GET AWAY FROM EACHOTHER." Heather says after taking the piece.

The two are seen running to the clearing while a lot of birds fly away from all that screaming.

Meanwhile in the beach, Ezekiel and Lindsay are having trouble finding their piece, when suddenly a squirrel gets out from a branch on top of them and push their piece, annoyed by everyone looking for that and shoving things inside his house.

"Hey, Zeke, look what I found." Lindsay holds the piece atop of her.

"Great, let's go, I think I heard Sierra and Heather screams about how they found their piece." Zeke says while running towards the clearing with Lindsay.

The screen divides in two. On the left side you can see Sierra and Heather approaching the clearing with their piece and in the right side you can see Lindsay and Ezekiel not too far from the clearing. While the time pass and both get closer, finally, Sierra and Heather arrive and hand the piece. Relaxing Owen and Noah, whom quickly begin building their statue.

Lindsay and Ezekiel arrive a little later then the other pair and hand their piece, making Dawn and B work faster.

While Noah and Owen are finishing their piece, Heather goes confront Sierra about their lateness.

"Great, now we can lose because of you. If wasn't just for you always talking about Cody, I could've listened to you and arrived sooner." Heather scowls the fan. Making Sierra grow anger. "Just forget it already about him, it's not like he'll like you anyway." Heather says making Sierra lose her temper.

Sierra dashes towards Heather after the insult for Cody. Unknowingly, Noah and Owen are behind Heather, who dodges the tackle and make open way for the building pair. Not having enough time to stop, Sierra pushes Owen on top of their statue, making the latter break and Noah and Owen turn around infuriated with Sierra.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE'RE GONNA LOSE AND-" Noah is cut mid-sentence by Chris horn.

"Alright campers, the winning team is Screaming Gophers. Now, about the loser team, I'll see you guys in the ceremony tonight, I'll also want the winning team to join us, in the famous peanut gallery. Now take a break from this stressful day."

The Screaming Gophers, whom are all now in front of the beach, cheer for their victory, while the Bass look angrily at Sierra.

The scene changes to everyone on the clearing. The Bass on the trunks and the Gophers at the peanut gallery.

"Bass, you can now cast your vote.

Confessional camera- Voting time!

"I'll obviously vote for her, she lost the challenge and she deserves to go home." Amy shows Sierra picture to the confessional.

"Who else would it be?" Anne-Maria shows Sierra photo.

"Her." Cameron shows Sierra on the picture.

"She made us lose the challenge, we would have won but she ruined." Courtney also shows Sierra photo.

Duncan just shows Sierra picture to the camera.

"I'd really want to see heather going out this early, but Sierra screwed badly." Gwen does the same thing the others do.

"Duh." Heather shows Sierra.

"I really disliked you, so…" Justin shows Sierra pictures.

"Useless." Noah shoves Sierra's picture on the camera.

"I liked her, bus she lost the challenge." Owen answers showing Sierra's picture not happy about her tantrum.

"Meh, never liked you." Scott shows Sierra to the camera.

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TYPE OF THING ABOUT MY CODIKYNS!" Sierra shows Heather's photo.

The scene changes to Chris holding 11 marshmallows.

"Campers, you've casted your votes. Whoever receive a marshmallow will be safe for another week and whoever don't can't come back to the island, 'till next orders. Now with the safe ones." Chris says showing the marshmallows.

"Gwen, Cameron, Owen." The three happily catch their marshmallows.

"Courtney, Noah, Scott." The other three cheers for their safe position.

"Duncan, Amy, Anne-Maria." The three catch their safety.

"Now, campers, I only have two marshmallows. Who's next receiving the marshmallow?" Chris says showing only two. The camera rotates to Sierra, Heather and Justin looking for their safety.

Sierra terrorized, Heather angered, and Justin surprised.

"The next marshmallow goes to… Justin!" Justin happily catches his while Anne-Maris clear her face with the hand, throwing a sweat. "the last person receiving the marshmallow and staying for another week is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cut the crap already and give me this." Heather shouts making Chris lose all his climax.

"Ok, damn, you're right again. Take it." Chris says no surprised by the interruption. "This means the first person eliminated is you, Sierra." Chris says leading her to the dock. The peanut gallery is not surprised by the eliminated.

"Do I have to take that canon of shame?" Sierra asks sadly by her early left.

"No, I actually have something new for this season." Chris says showing a button. He presses the button and a large tennis racquet with a hand appear. The scene changes to Sierra in one of the hands and Chris talking to her.

"Any last words? Not that I really care." Chris asks the Uber fan.

"Yes. Heather, go F*ck yourseeeeeeeelf!" Sierra shouts earning a lot of laughs and giggles from the competitors while Chris presses the button and she's hit by the racquet.

"And that's the end of our second episode, of, TOTAL. DRAMA. BLEND IT ALL!" Chris finishes the episode.

-*Credits roll while playing the instrumental version of 'I wanna be famous'.*

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lateness. I took some time doing all the challenges already, and them something happened to my World and that's the second episode. Hope you guys liked and review, favorite or do anything you feel comfortable enough.

The teams are now:

Screaming Gophers: Sammy, Dawn, B, Ella, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Brick, Jo, Topher, Zoey, Alejandro and Lightning.

Killer Bass: Noah, Owen, Cameron, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Anne-Maria, Justin, Heather, and Amy.

Eliminations so far:

24th: Sierra

Next episode: Tell me sweet little lies.

Again, sorry if I took some time, it's hard to write a good enough plot.

-WhydoyouhateTD


	3. Tell me sweet little lies

A/N: Thanks all of you for the wait. I now deliver a new chapter for you.

Guest: Like I said before hand, I'll try, not promising. I try to focus on Ella maturing in this Fic.

lonelylonerwhoisalone: Thx! Yes, he does. He had to learn something by living with teenagers at some point. IKR, I love them (Cameron and Gwen) And hopefully I'll make them a pair. Sorry for the spoilers. I always loved the fact that Dawn tries to help everyone, so I made her a cupid. About Nawn (NoahxDawn) maybe, we'll see… XD. Same for the Emma thing. Thx for all the support and I hope you keep reading. Kisses kisses.

CrazyKitty: I've seen you here! You sure are a loyal fan, aren't ya? XD no problems. While I see what do you want, I have some concerns about that. I really like those three arguing, but I'm afraid I'll end up like TDAS, which sucked, IMO, here's a new chapter just out of the oven. Enjoy *sing song voice*

Venomheart the Dreamer: Like I said in the PM, I'll do ASAP. Thanks for the tip anyway.

This is all for now guys, let's make this fanfic great, together!

Total Drama Blend It All

Tell me sweet little lies.

The episode opens with Chris standing on the dock, ready to introduce the new episode.

"Welcome back, viewers. In the last episode of Total Drama Blend It All: We had the first elimination challenge. The campers had to build their statue, only by searching for pieces with clues to help. Of course, they were in pairs. Some did well." Scenes of Cameron and Gwen finding their piece. Scenes of Sammy and Ella also appear. "But there were some teams, well, not meant to be. "Scenes of Heather arguing with Sierra. And scenes of Zoey and Alejandro also appear. "But it was the mean-spirited Heather arguing with Sierra that made the Bass lose the challenge and send someone home." Sierra is seen tackling Owen and destroying their statue. "In the final, it was none other than Sierra to leave in my new machine. Stay tuned, cause today episode will be covered by the ugly truth." Chris finishes the introduction and the intro starts.

The episode opens with Jo and Topher behind the communal bathrooms.

"Are you sure he'll agree in becoming part of this alliance?" Topher asks uncertain of Zeke add to the alliance.

"Why wouldn't he? I know he's a loner, and he also know. If we convince him that we'll keep him 'till the final three, it'll be perfect. He already scored below everyone that competed basically." Jo explains her point of view.

"I guess you're right. He'd bite the bait very easily, thinking well." Topher finally agrees. He was going to continue, but Jo shushes him, seeing that Ezekiel is coming.

"Hey, Zeke. Come here." Jo waves at the homeschooled.

"Huh? What do you guys want?" Ezekiel asks surprised by the sudden meeting.

"We just want to ask you something, relax." Topher answers.

"What would it be?" Zeke asks still baffled by the sudden question.

"You see, we are in an alliance, and we need more partners." Jo replies. "And me and Chris 2.0 thought about something. If we lose the challenge, who do you think they would vote off? The little traveling pants wouldn't vote for themselves, B included. Zoey is too nice to be voted. Alejandro could easily convince them to vote for someone else, they didn't presence his charm. Cadet must no be a threat and wouldn't be targeted. Only left me, Topher, Lightning and you." Jo explains.

"And you have basically no frien-" Topher is cut mid-sentence by an elbow in the guts.

"Ignore him, he isn't thinking straight." Jo covers up her partner mistake.

"I guess you are right, just let me think about it." Zeke dismisses the pair.

"Sure, take the time you want, just tell us before the next ceremony, please." Jo says demonstrating false care.

Ezekiel bids goodbye with a wave, not noticing someone seeing the whole scene.

Confessional Camera: Pathetic!

"As if I'd really be his friend! I only need him and that useless 2.0 host to up my game." Jo sneers looking at the camera. "He better accepts the deal, or else… he can be easily ejected. Hahaha." Jo laughs cruelly.

Confessional Camera: Backstabbing isn't so bad.

"Well, now that Ezekiel might help us, I need to be a double agent, so that I can be safe from a possible elimination. It's good to be back with The Topher experiment." Topher cockily smiles at the camera.

Confessional Camera: I'm not sure…

"I mean, they have a point. I'm not very sociable with most people here, and they probably already have a plan to survive." Zeke says scratching his chin. "But I have Lindsay at my side, which could help, I just think it couldn't be enough help." Zeke says.

Confessional Camera: No! He can't be with them.

"Oh no! I feel that they might just be using him. He needs to know, and I'll be glad to show him." Dawn says concerned about the whole situation.

The camera rotates towards Duncan walking to the mess hall. Suddenly, he hears sing.

" _What a beautiful day, no one else to stop my play."_ Ella sings while being carried by some birds.

"Hey! I don't need to hear this so soon, so shut up." Duncan warns the other competitor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I failed to realize it was bothering someone." Ella says being put by the birds. "I'll pay more attention from now on." Ella cheerfully says.

"Whatever, weirdo. Just stay away from me." Duncan dismisses the former.

"Look who's talking about being a weirdo, punk!" Heather says meanly.

"And what do you want now, old Heather?" Duncan answers remembering of the nickname Jo gave her.

"Don't ever call me that! And for your information, I'm just saying that you're not one to talk about being weirdo." Heather answers.

"Please, do not engage a fight because of my reckless for the others taste." Ella says interrupting the long date rivals.

"I'm not engaging a fight because of you! I'm engaging a fight because I want to. Now leave me alone, childish behavior." Heather snarks towards the princess.

"Whatever, I just wanna grab something to eat." Duncan says leaving Ella alone and in a baffled state.

Confessional Camera: I was right…

"Like I thought. Everyone thinks it's a childish think… I don't know how to react, even though it already happened, I always thought they were kidding." Ella says saddened to the camera. "I just want to be happy…" Ella sighs heavily.

The scene changes to Dawn, Noah, Owen and B making their way to the mess hall, in different directions until the former decide to talk with the other group.

"Noah, Owen, how good to see you after that exhausting challenge." Dawn says waving her hand towards the other two.

Noah sees this and think of just ignoring and going to the mess hall, but before he can do anything Owen drags him like a ragdoll to the Moon girl and Silent genius.

"Hey guys, we were just headed to the mess hall. Wanna sit with us?" Owen asks chugging in happiness for the recently new friendship.

"Sure, maybe we could talk about Noah's problem there." Dawn says and is followed by a quick nod from B.

"My problem? I don't have any problem. And even if I had, which I don't, I wouldn't discuss with a freaky girl and whatever he is." Noah states snarky, receiving a frown from both Gophers.

"I thought you had already admitted to yourself on the last challenge. What a shame, but don't worry, we'll help you anyway." Dawn says putting her hand atop of Noah's.

"No! I think you didn't understand." Noah says, but before he can continue Alejandro appears.

"Ha, what problem does he have now? Never kissed someone, well, other than Cody's ear, but still." Alejandro teases. "Wait, let me guess. You are going to find him a girlfriend? Puny of you. Hahaha, good luck, you'll need for this one." Alejandro deadpans while laughing.

"You wanna know something Alejandro, why do you need to pick on the others? It is because of your brother that always tease you? Or it's your father that always put you down? Come here, you can talk with me, I can help you too." Dawn says not trying to mess with him, but nevertheless messing.

Confessional Camera: Papa!

"I-I don't know what she-she's talking about." Alejandro says sniffing in the confessional. "Papa, if you're watching this I want you to know that I'll do everything needed to be your favorite son." He states getting close to the camera. Now with the eyes cleaned, Alejandro goes back to Ale-jerk. "She's going home for messing with my head." Ale states.

"Shut up, freak!" Alejandro snaps going away from the group.

Dawn just shrugs as B silently laughs.

"Wow, one of the few people that made Alejandro have feels, nice. But I really don't want this 'help' of yours." Noah says dragging Owen to the goal.

"Yeah, I felt in your aura that you're self-consciousness about yourself, sad, but true." Dawn says seeing the Indian boy stop in his tracks. "You know, since you know you are faded to be alone and all…" Dawn amusedly says.

"What do you mean? Of course, I could have a girlfriend." Noah says leaving Owen alone and walking to the other two.

"Prove it, let us help you." Dawn proposes.

"Fine! I'll show you that I can have a girlfriend." Noah says overly-confident. "By… letting you guys set me up… Damnit! How did I fall for the reverse-psychology?" Noah wonders after realizing the other's plan. "You're good, I don't like it." Noah says making a slight smile show in his face.

"Noaaaah, let's eat! I'm hungry." Owen shouts not so far away form then.

"Let's go." Dawn says walking with the two other boys.

The scene changes to Amy and Courtney sitting on the Killer Bass table trying to eat the 'food' and thinking about strategy.

"Look, seems like the fat and the skinny are befriending the other team." Amy says pointing at the group whom just got in the mess hall.

"Don't worry, they don't have a plan to win. Owen just won because he had no enemies and apparently became a force to be reckoned in the final. Noah never made so far anyway." Courtney remembers the past seasons rankings.

"Still, we should make clear that if something weird happens and they go all Scott in the challenge we'll eliminate then." Amy proposes.

"Good idea, now when should we tell then? We should do alone from the others, so no one can set then up." Courtney says.

"In the challenge, or maybe during the night-time." Amy suggests.

"Ok." Courtney agrees. "I think we should add one more person for the alliance. If we have three people in it, not only we'll get free from 3 votes and we can eliminate biggest threats.

"Sounds fair, but who?" Amy says.

"Here are our options: Noah, Owen, Cameron, Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Anne-Maria, Justin and Heather.

"Noah and Owen are too buddy-buddy with Cameron and the other team; thus, we can cross then." Amy says.

"Gwen isn't the kind of person who goes in an alliance and eliminate their own friends. Cut Duncan too because the last thing I wanna be with him, other than daters, in alliance partners. He goes way too reckless in eliminations." Courtney says. "Scott too, I don't think I can work with him, he may not have forgiven me." Courtney adds.

"Anne-Maria and Justin are already in an alliance and they're both useless, let's not." Amy says. "The only one left is… Heather." Amy adds. "I'm not sure about this."

"Look, I know Heather is a backstabbing lying little cow, but she has strategy. She made to the finals in TDI just tricking everybody and won TDWT. Besides, no one left anyway." Courtney says.

*sighs* "Ok. Now when should we discuss this?" Amy reluctantly says.

"Before the next elimination. We also should make things clear to her, she's hated by a lot and doesn't have many friends." Courtney adds.

The scene changes to Sammy sitting on the booth ready to eat, when Lightning appears.

"Sha-Bam! I'm ready for some challenge. Just ran the beach and took my proteins! Chris, you got nothing to stop me from winning this time!" Lightning says full of himself.

"Err… You might wanna be humble, never knows what Chris has to us." Sammy starts a conversation. "Be a little humble." Sammy jokes.

"What you talking about? No one says Lightning to be humble! Lightning is humble!" Lightning starts to shout in the good cheerleader direction.

"Ca-calm down. I was joking." Sammy explains her intentions. "I-" Sammy is cut mid-sentence by a very similar voice.

"Hey! Stop shouting with my sister!" Amy shouts getting up.

"Thanks Amy, I never-" Sammy starts to thank when Amy begins again the rant.

"Shut up your useless piece of thrash! Don't you see I'm talking? I didn't forget what you did to me! I'd win that season and wouldn't have the need to come back and torture myself!" Amy screams grabbing everyone's attention. "You and that giant tricked me and poisoned me! You'll regret coming back here, bitch!" Amy screams making most of the people wide their eyes.

"Miss, I need you to calm down. It's not the time yet to start a fight." Brick calmly split the fight.

"What the hell do **you** want? Can't you see I'm busy screaming with Spare-Amy? Geez!" Amy turns to scream with the cadet.

"Nothing other than the peace, so please, calm down." Brick starts to move to hold her, when suddenly Chef starts screaming.

"What the hell is happening in my kitchen? Who's the responsible for this ruckus?" Chef screams throwing kitchen accessories at everyone in the mess hall.

"AAAAAAH!" Most campers scream while either running out of the mess hall or hiding underneath the booths.

"It's Spare-Amy fault! Grab her!" Amy screams pointing towards the other twin.

"What? You started screaming! It's your fault!" Sammy defends herself.

"You know what? I don't care! Both of better hide before I find my clever!" Chef says seeking his weapon.

Both twins look to Chef than to each other, running in the same direction away from the mess hall.

"Well, that's a way of ending a catfight." Scott comments snickering.

"I guess you're just used to to end cow fight from where you came from, right farm boy?" Justin teases making some campers laugh at the joke.

"Shut up! I only did that 2 times!" Scott denies.

"Heh, more like you only kissed 2 girls in your entire life. I mean, out of your family." Anne-Maria joins in the 'bully'.

"You guys, please, you know he only kissed Courtney, no need to tell lies about him." Jo adds.

"Hey, don't involve me in this. I'm here in my side. No need to remember." Courtney says rolling her eyes in the final.

Scott just run from the mess hall, not fully recovered from the bear, with tears in the eyes.

"Why do you have the need to be so mean to him? He changed from what we saw in TDAS, some day a laser guided Karma will hit all of you." Dawn says running towards the farm boy.

"As if! I already got my 'punishment' or whatever pixel dust meant by that." Heather says not believing in a single word.

"I have to agree with Dawn, he may have been a bad person, but honestly we saw that he changed in TDAS." Zoey adds not liking the directed bully.

"Boohoo, some teenagers making fun of the others. We're in Total Drama, what did you expect?" Noah sarcastically says.

"But, Noah, wasn't Alejandro making fun of you annoying?" Owen says uncertain of the former answer.

"No need to remind that, big O." Noah says shushing the big friend.

"You guys are right! We shouldn't let him be targeted so easy." Lindsay adds to the 'good' side.

"Whatever, you're just queen of stupidity anyways." Anne-Maria says remembering their fight in the last episode.

"At least she's real, fake tan." Gwen starts to defend her friend.

"Shut up, weird goth girl!" Heather says.

"Hey! What did I say about ruckus in here? Get out of my mess hall before I have teenagers for lunch." Chef hits his clever in a wooden table.

"The campers start to run out of the mess hall. When everyone arrives outside they have a surprise. All the campers who ran away from the mess hall are now aside of Chris and calm. Chris begins to talk.

"Campers! I see that we have a very heated discussion, along with some very arrogant statements. Wow, this made me change the challenge this week." Chris says surprising most campers. "You see, the challenge for today would've been a maze-run, but since you guys like to make fun of the others, even thought it's my job, let's do you guys favorite challenge. Truth. Dare with shocks." Chris says making the campers groan in annoyance.

Confessional Camera: All campers saying the same thing in a compilation.

"Oh" Lindsay starts.

"No!" Zoey keeps.

"Not" Heather says.

"This" Duncan says.

"Again" Scott says.

"I" Lightning keeps.

"Still" Jo says.

"Have" Anne-Maria says.

"To" Courtney says.

"Visit" Topher keeps.

"My" Owen adds.

"Psychologist." Noah says.

"Can't" Sammy says.

"Chris" Dawn says.

"Give" Ella says.

"A" Cameron says.

"Break?" Brick adds.

"Geez!" Gwen finishes.

B appear at the confessional shaking his head in disapproval.

The campers begin to walk towards the pre-built stage in the beach.

"Campers, you know the rules. But to whoever didn't do the challenge or is watching and didn't see how it works I'll explain again." Chris says showing the two peanut galleries. The Gophers begin to sit in their and so does the Bass. The order of everyone sit are:

Gophers: Ezekiel, Ella, Lindsay, Alejandro, Sammy, Zoey, Dawn, B, Brick, Jo, Topher and Lightning.

Bass: Cameron, Noah, Owen, Amy, Courtney, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Scott, Anne-Maria and Justin.

"I'll pick a name from the box, one from Gopher, one from Bass, until I use all of your names I'll keep using. The team with most points after each team perform at least 12 truth/dares will win and someone might be eliminated. If your name is chosen, rise and spin the wheel, if a truth is chosen, sit on a lie detector chair and take the honesty trip. If it's a dare, I'll read what you need to do. Each truth will give one point and each challenge will give you two points. If you fail to either tell the true or realize the challenge, you'll submit your whole team to a shock session. Good luck campers, you'll need it." Chris says laughing. "Any question?" Chris asks and no one raise their hand. "Great, it's not like I care anyway."

Chris picks the Gopher box and grab a name.

"Ella." Chris read out-loud. The team look at Ella who's humming happily.

"What a pleasant surprise." Ella says spinning the wheel, which have two even sides. A halo, representing the truth and horns with a pitch-fork, representing the dares. The wheel finishes with a truth.

"Meh, such a boring way to start. Anyway. Ella, why do you like princess stuff so much?" Chris asks while Ella sits in the chair and connects the cable to verify the truth.

"That's easy! I believe that if I dress as a princess and sing as a princess, then my life can be like a princess. I also did to get away from my boring life would take a U-turn into something better." Ella starts cheerfully and finish kind of sad looking below. "But seems that no one likes…" Ella finishes. Chris wait for the chair to verify. The green light appears, Ella told the truth.

"Point for the Gophers!" Chris says while most of the Gophers cheer and some pat Ella in the back for the truth. The Gophers score board shows 1 point.

Gophers: 1

Bass: 0

Confessional Camera: That was sad.

"Wow, I didn't think that would be actually her answer. I thought she was all 'let's be friends' and all. Gotta have some respect for her now." Duncan says looking at the camera.

Chris shove his hand in the Bass box. Heather's name appears.

"Heather, come join us." Chris says making Heather snark in his direction.

"Let's just get over it!" Heather spins the wheel. Some spins and finally ends in the truth.

"Heather, why are you such a jerk with the others?" Chris asks making some campers laugh.

"Shut up! And it's easy. I'm a jerk with the other because I can be and it's fun." Heather cockily says. Chris waits for the chair to verify. The red light appears.

"Bahn!" Chris imitates the wrong answer. "Seems like it's a lie. Here's a shocking experience for you guys." Chris press the Bass button along with the chair button, shocking their team.

"AAAAAAAH!" The campers scream and seem tired and in pain. Most of the campers look at Heather with an angry face.

Gophers: 1

Bass: 0

Confessional Camera: As if!

"As if I'd really tell the truth. I rather stare at Lindsay doing calculus than answering that." Heather finish rolling her eyes.

Chris picks the Gopher box and take Ezekiel name.

"Zeke, bro, it's up to you." Ezekiel starts to spin the wheel. The wheel spins and stop in the horns and pitch-fork. "Finally, something interesting. Zeke, your challenge it's simple. You have to eat horse food." Chris says making a lot of campers to gag.

"Oh, just that? Ok." Zeke proceeds to eat the portion of hay with carrots without spilling none. "Done." Zeke says finishing the hay.

"Dude… That's awesome! Two points for the Gophers." Chris says patting Zeke in the back.

"Hooray, you did it, Zeke!" Lindsay cheer for him while his team also cheer, making Zeke blush a little.

Gophers: 3

Bass: 0

"Bass, you might wanna hurry, the Gophers have three points lead." Chris says making the team look at Heather with hatred.

Confessional Camera: Not so gross.

"What? I came from the farm and didn't have many friends. I was little and energetic." Ezekiel explains himself for the past actions.

Chris picks the Bass box and take out a name.

"Justin!" Chris says earning the hand some's attention.

"Let's see what I get." Justin spins the wheel and it lands in the halo.

"Truth! Justin, which girl would you take on a date from the island?" Chris asks.

Anne-Maria is seen with heart-shaped eyes looking at him.

"Hum, easy, Courtney." Justin sates making Anne-Maria look with rage towards Courtney. Chris wait for the chair, finally receiving a green light.

"Still with that dumb crush?" Courtney rolls her eyes before scoffing jersey shore reject.

"No. It only asked who I'd take on a date. And besides, there's not so many here I would." Justin states making Courtney once more roll the eyes.

"And that's a point for the Bass!" Justin come back to his seat.

Gopher: 3

Bass: 1

Confessional Camera: Fyi

"No way I'd date someone from him, they're mostly unpolite brat girls." Justin says looking in the mirror. "Remembers me from someone, I just don't know who." Justin finishes with a shrug.

Chris takes Alejandro name from the box.

"Latino, come here." Alejandro cockily smile and make his way to the wheel.

The wheel spins and finish in the dare.

"Dare for our Don Juan!" Chris adds the pun.

"Get over it and tell me the dare." Alejandro states.

"Your challenge is to take poison Ivy direct in your face for ten seconds." Chris says amused while Chef appear with tweezers and poison Ivy.

"Ugh, not doing this. It will both destroy my model career that I have as the ones I can have in the future. Also, our team has two points advantages, why do such a hurtful thing to this pretty face because of two points?" Alejandro refuses making the whole team gasp, Chris only laughs and press both chair and gallery buttons to the shocks.

"AAAAAAH!" They scream in pain.

"Ale-jerk, you're" Jo begins to talk but reacts from the shock. "dead meat." Jo finishes tiredly.

"And that's what I like!" Chris says feeling pleasure from their pain, which is normal.

Gophers: 3

Bass: 1

Confessional Camera: Not my face!

"We had an advantage! Like hell I'd destroy my face. Also, if we lose I can just convince most girl to vote someone out. I'm safe." Alejandro says smirking.

Chris takes Courtney name form the Bass box.

"Courtney, your turn!" Chris says making the C.I.T. walk their way to the wheel.

"Please don't be something bad. Please don't be something bad." Courtney prays while reaching for the wheel and finally spinning. It stays in the halo, truth.

"And Courtney gets a truth!" Chris states.

"Thank God." Courtney says with a small smile.

"Courtney, who was the best boyfriend? Duncan or Scott?" Chris asks making Courtney look dead. Duncan and Scott open their mouths ready to argue with the host, but Chef appears in front of then with a knife.

"No interruptions!" Chef shouts making the two boys tremble.

"Un, I guess I would say it was…" Courtney begins to talk but stop mid-sentence to look at a now recovered Duncan and a still frightened Scott. "Can I change my truth for a dare?" Courtney asks.

"You know, normally I'd let you, but since this question will generate more drama, no." Chris simply explain.

"Damnit! Ugh, Duncan was better." Courtney mutters making hard to almost everyone to hear.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Chris says smiling.

"I SAID DUNCAN WAS BETTER!" Courtney shouts scaring Chris, making Duncan smile and Scott drop his jaw. "Satisfied?" Courtney asks waiting for the chair.

"And you're correct!" Chris says pointing to the green light and Courtney walking with a hang head to her seat.

"That another point for the Bass!" Chris says.

Gopher: 3

Bass: 2

Confessional Camera: I knew she was into me.

"Pretty obvious. We were from the beginning, they were for half a season." Duncan cockily says in the confessional.

Chris shuffle the box and take Dawn's.

"Dawn, your turn." Chris says making Dawn go and spin the wheel. It spins for a while and finally stop on dare.

"Ooh, dare for the poor innocent girl." Chris says laughing. "OK, here's your dare: Put your hand inside a hive and stay for 8 seconds without yelling uncle." Chris says showing Chef with a beekeeper mask and a hive.

Dawn only shrugs and put her hand there. The eight seconds goes, and Dawn take her hand fully intact. Making several campers asks in surprise she: 1 didn't ask uncle and 2 why is her hand without a single injury.

"And that's two points for the Gophers!" Chris says making the Gophers cheer in excitement.

"It wasn't a fair challenge! That creepy can talk with animals or something like that. It was clearly a cheat!" Anne-Maria screams making some of the campers agree.

"The thing is, I don't need to talk with then. If you just let your hand-" Dawn is cut by Chris.

"We don't have time for scientific stuff right now." Chris says shoving Dawn away to her seat. "Bass, how do you feel three points behind?" Chris asks tugging his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" They scream in his direction.

Gophers: 5

Bass: 2

Confessional Camera: Mother nature.

"It's simple. Bees won't attack you unless you provide threat. Like shaking your hand inside a hive thinking they're stinging you. They'll only sting you after the ruckus is started." Dawn finishes explaining her dare.

Chris takes the Bass box and take Noah's name.

"Noah, my cynical friend, come here and spin the wheel." Chris says making Noh sigh in displeasure. The wheel spins for a while and land in a dare. "Dare for Egghead!" Chris says making fun of the former. "Noah, you're dare is to eat 3 pots of ice cream in 5 minutes, without freezing your brain." Chris points to the ice cream and spoon.

"Oh my God, why did I agree with this?" Noah asks himself as he makes his way to the food.

The next scene is Noah with a full belly and dirt mouth full of ice cream finishing the challenge for the team.

"And Noah makes the challenge, earning two points for the Bass! Let's see if the Gophers can keep up with the winning streak." Chris says while a wide eyes Noah makes his way to his seat and almost throwing up with the Bass cheering.

Gophers: 5

Bass: 4

Confessional Camera: No more please.

Noah is seen sitting on the confessional looking dead in the eyes for a while with the mouth covered in ice-cream and a belly showing. Sometime pass and Noah scream. "AAAAH! BRAIN FREEZE!" He says after the momentum pass.

Chris takes the Gophers box and B names appear.

"B, spin the wheel and see your fate." Chris indicates the spin.

B makes his way and spin the wheel, landing on the dare.

"Your dare is to perform karaoke and not miss a single line." Chris shows the microphone and the screen.

B wide his eyes and begin trembling and sweating. Chris turns on and a pop song appears in the screen, with the timer to show when it'll start.

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion"

B sees the whole cast and drop the mic, showing his fear of stage.

"B, come on man, you can do it! It's just a song." The team begins cheering.

"3…2…1… Time's up!" Chris says looking to his watch. "B didn't even start the song, thus making him lose the challenge." Chris says making the Gophers groan in frustration and B look shamefully to the ground, and making his way to the sit. "And the best part!" Chris presses the shock button on the Gophers.

"AAAAAH!" They scream in unison.

Gophers: 5

Bass: 4

Confessional Camera: Shy, not mute.

B shows a notepad. It says:

'I have severe stage fright and couldn't do it. I'm afraid that I might go home for my performance. Now I really want to go back and do.' And he finishes ripping it and throwing away.

Chris picks the Bass box and take Anne-Maria name from it.

"Anne-Maria!" Chris says making tan in a can walk to the wheel and spin, landing on a dare. "Your dare is: arm wrestle with Scuba Bear!" Chris says making most campers be in doubt and TDPI contestants be in fear, except for Ella, she still likes him.

"Say what?!" Anne-Maria asks not knowing what a 'scuba bear' is.

"Here." Chris says pointing to the bear with scuba diving mask.

"Where did you guys get this thing?" Gwen asks afraid of it.

"None of your business. Now, Anne-Maria, will you do it?" Chris asks. Anne-Maria look to her team and the scoreboard.

"I guess so…" Anne-Maria sighs and begin spraying her hair.

The scene changes to Anne-Maria and Scuba bear sitting on booths with a table between them. They both position their arms and begin wrestling. Anne-Maria uses her other arm to spray her hair, infuriating the bear. The bear suddenly uses his other arm and grab the hairspray throwing away.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Anne-Maria asks enraging.

The scuba bear just laughs at the girl, infuriating her even more.

"You're gonna pay!" She screams slamming his arm in the table also ripping the arm.

*Gasp* Most contestants gasp for the surprise.

"And those are surprisingly two points for the Bass!" Chris says while interns take the props from the vision.

"Hooray!" The Bass say cheering for passing the Gophers.

Gophers: 5

Bass: 6

Confessional Camera: What the hell did they give to these new contestants?!

"That was scary. Remember me to not enrage her." Lindsay says looking at the camera terrified.

Chris takes the name of Zoey from the box.

"Zoey, indie chick, let's see your fortune." Chris hurries her to the wheel. She spins the wheel and it finish on the halo. "Zoey, would you date Alejandro if you weren't dating Mike?" Chris asks making Alejandro smile, Zoey blush and Heather glare at Zoey.

"Hum, I-I… would date him…" Zoey admits making some people whistle and Alejandro laugh along with Heather growl. The chair shows a green light, verifying the truth.

"I always knew, Zoey. No one can resist to this." Alejandro says pointing to himself.

"Gwen can, Sierra can, most boys can, Jo can, Dawn can, Ella can. Do you want me to continue the list?" Duncan asks with a smug face, making Alejandro scoff at him.

"But your girlfriend couldn't, if I remember correctly." Alejandro smirks, making Courtney rise from her seat.

"Shut up!" Duncan shouts.

"Hey! We weren't dating at that time! I knew by the time that he cheated me with Gwen." Courtney exclaims.

"Please don't remember me." Gwen says looking to the other side.

"Sorry, but I'll never forget. I can forgive, but not forget." Courtney says while Gwen sigh heavily.

"Hey! We're in tight schedule. Everyone come back to your sits. Gophers, Zoey told the truth, earning your team one point. Congrats, you're tied to the Bass." Chris says with a frown and carrying on with the challenge.

Gopher: 6

Bass:6 -

Confessional Camera: I knew it.

"Like I thought. Courtney will never truly forgive me, if she keeps reminding this. God, why did I kiss him?" Gwen says putting her hands in her face and looking down.

Chris takes the Bass box and Scott names appear.

"Scott, your turn." Chris says making Scott go to the wheel and spin, landing on the truth. "Tell us, did you really change for the best in TDAS?" Chris asks making some people look at him with doubt. Soon, the stage was filled with whispers.

"Yes, yes I did." Scott confidently says. The chair keeps switching colors, red and green.

A close is made in Scott face. Some other change to Dawn. Another one in B. And the last one in the chair. Finally, the chair says it's true.

"It appears Scott is telling the true. Congrats Bass, you won another point." Chris says surprised.

Gopher: 6

Bass: 7

Confessional Camera: Oh my.

"If Scott told the truth, then it means he really changed. Do I see a light in Scott direction? I can finally say that I do not need a revenge on him." Dawn says alleviated. B hears from outside as is shown and frowns.

Confessional Camera: No way.

B once more shows his notepad.

'Dawn is too forgivable. I'm still revenging myself for Scott eliminating me and her.'

Then B proceeds to rip the page and secure it in his pocket, knowing that he would be targeted if he was a declared enemy. -

Chris takes Brick's name from the box.

"Cadet, present yourself for the challenge!" Chris imitates a coronel.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" Brick answers almost immediately and proceeds to spin the wheel landing on a dare.

"Brick, your dare is to: eat Chef's surprise meat. Without dropping a single piece and throwing up." Chris shows Chef with a smile and a silver plate.

Chef proceeds to open the plate and show a hideous sight of a meat. Most camper gag in disgust.

"The surprise in the meat, is, how many dead animals are in there." Chef says making Dawn pass out along with Ella while Chef laughs.

"Hum, I'll do this for my team. I'll try at least. It can't be any worse than in the military." Brick says stepping to eat the 'meat'.

The next scene is Brick rocking himself on the floor while repeating 'Mommy' and wide eyes. Dawn and Ella woke up a few moments ago.

"Brick, you only ate half a spoon and spit it out. Threw up and began crying. Clearly you lost the challenge. Go back to the Gopher's seat and prepare for the shock." Chris shows the path.

Brick only rise and make his way to the benches. Chris presses the button once Brick arrive at it.

"AAAAH!" They scream in pain.

"God, I love my job." Chris laughs at their pain.

Gophers: 6

Bass:7

Confessional Camera: Shh!

"12 meats. There's 12 distinct species inside the meat." Chef says to the camera. "Horse, cow, chicken, tuna, blowfish, dolphin, ham, pork, lamb, sheep, turkey and goose. You can count." Chef says to the camera.

Bass next contestant is Cameron.

"Cameron make your way down here and spin this wheel." Chris says. Cameron goes to the wheel and spin, landing on the truth.

"Cameron, your truth is: Do you have a crush on anyone here?" Chris asks making most of campers look in surprise, except Ella and Sammy.

"Can I change the truth? Please." Cameron asks the host.

"Hum, let me think. No." Answer this or else is the shock and a reason to vote you out." Chris says making Cameron sigh.

"Ok… I have a crush." Cameron says looking at his lap in the chair, which points out it's true.

"Wow, I never thought about that." Chris says laughing a little.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, can I go now?" Cameron asks while blushing.

"Sure. And that means the Bass have another point." The scoreboard shows the Bass advantage.

Gophers: 6

Bass: 8

Confessional Camera: Who?

"So, Cameron does have a crush… I need to know so I can at least help him." Gwen says with a small smile in her face.

Confessional Camera: Who?!

"So, Cameron does have a crush… I need to know so I can blackmail him and obligate him to help me." Amy says looking in the camera with a smug smile.

Jo is the next for the Gophers. She spins the wheel and it ends in dare.

"Easy. Hit me with your best shot!" Jo says not caring about how difficult it can be.

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" Chris asks with a frown. "Let me take this confidence of you. Jo, your challenge is simple. You need to beat past contestants in a weight carry to the top of the cliff. You need to be the first at the top. No second or third. First. Got it?" Chris says smiling smugly.

"Seems easy. Who are the weaklings I need to beat now?" Jo asks not knowing whom she would brawn.

The scene changes to Jo gaping mouth seeing both Eva and Jasmine.

"Really? The only two people who could be even with me?" Jo asks looking at both buff women.

"Campers, say hello to Eva and Jasmine, making a cameo in this episode." Chris introduces to the girls.

"Jasmine! So long without seeing you!" Sammy says hugging her.

"Hey mate. How's life?" Jasmine answers getting low and hugging back.

"Urgh, why did they bring back that giant?" Amy says not so loudly, but still reaching the aussie ears.

"Hey! Now that I'm not in the program, I still can beat the hell out of you, brat!" Jasmine says angrily and making a smile appears in some contestant's face and a scared face in Amy's.

"Jasmine, Amy, please, be calm and do not get arrested for beating someone in international television." Ella interrupts the fight.

"You're lucky that princess here stopped me. Now, if I ever see or hear about you again, get ready to be beat up without interruption." Jasmine threats and Amy goes behind Courtney and peak by her shoulder.

"Jasmine, you can do this after the challenge." Chris says hurrying them up.

"Hey Eva, how's the life? How's Izzy?" Noah asks his friend.

"You know, the same. Gym and craziness." Eva answers with a slight smile from remembering her crazy friend.

"Good to know, Iron woman, good to know." Noah replies with a smile.

"Evaaa!" Owen runs and hugs the buff girl.

"Hey big guy, I see you missed us, don't you?" Eva asks without feeling the bone crush, since she's built as heck. "Now please put me down so I can beat this worse version of me." Eva says politely

"Hey!" Jo says annoyed.

"It's just that I feel so bad without having all Team E-scope all here." Owen admits remembering last time team.

"Yeah, yeah, cut this crap sentimental thing. Let's start this." Chris shouts.

The scene changes to the three girl holding bags of sand weighting closely 100lb.

"And… Go!" Chris press the horn and all three of them begin running.

The three women are show running at an average speed with the sand bags. Jasmine is in first with Eva roughly in second almost even with Jo.

"Come on Jo! You can do it!" Topher cheers at his team mate.

"And Jasmine is up front." Chris says showing the race in a monitor. "Let's see who win. Will it be the aussie amazon, the iron woman or Joey?" Chris teases the camper.

The run keeps for a while but in the end Jo comes at third.

"Seems like we have a loser." Chris teases with a sing-song voice. "Jo lost for her team and that means her team takes a shockingly turn. Let's keep going with the truth or dare. Jasmine, Eva, thank for the help." Chris says while Eva and Jasmine pant their way to the yacht that brought them.

The scene changes to the campers in the seat and Chris press the Gopher's button.

"AAAAH!" they scream in unison.

Gophers: 6

Bass: 8

Confessional Camera: Ok, now I have some competition.

"Wow, never thought I could lose in a running and carrying weight by someone." Jo says baffled by the outcome. "That's what I'm talking about!" Jo cheers for the epic run.

Chris now takes the Bass box. He deeps his hand and grab Gwen's name.

"Goth girl, your turn." Chris makes fun of the goth.

"Shut up." Gwen scoffs at the host and spin the wheel. Truth.

"Gwen, would go back to date Duncan?" Chris asks making her gasp.

"No way I'd date him again. Not after what he did in TDAS." Gwen answers making Duncan frown. The chair begins showing a red light, verifying the lie.

"Bahn! Wrong answer. You still wanna date him" Chris says making Gwen gasp, Courtney look another way and Duncan smile. "That's a shock for your team." Chris presses the button sending a shock wave to the team. "And not a point."

Gopher: 6

Bass: 8

Confessional Camera: Why with me?!

"Why does this only happen with me? Really, he had so much things to ask, and he ask this. But I couldn't wait so much from Chris. He's the person who would leave someone in a robot island." Gwen says sighing. "Now I think that my 'friendship' with Courtney will never be the same."

Confessional Camera: I can do beneficial use of this information.

"Hum, knowing that Gwen want to date Duncan again after Courtney and she made a pact that they wouldn't date him again might be useful. I just need to put the guilt of liability on her and she's mine." Amy says deviously looking at the camera.

Confessional Camera: I'll never have a chance.

"And that confirms how I'll never have a chance with Gwen. Duncan's a bad boy. She'd never fall in love with me or something like that." Cameron says looking sad to the camera.

Confessional Camera: How are we gonna help him?

"Omg, how are we gonna help Cameron if Gwen hasn't been Duncan yet?" Sammy asks Ella in the confessional.

"I don't know, but we promised helping our friend. We should discover a way." Ella reminds her friend.

"Ok, we just Gotta set them up and maybe things will act like planned." Sammy suggests.

"We'll have to wait." Ella answers.

"Lightning, your turn." Chris says calling the jock.

"Sha-Sure!" Lightning runs to the wheel and spins, ultimately landing on the truth.

"Lightning, what would you do if your dad rejected you as a son?" Chris asks making Lightning think.

"Lightning would cry. A lot. And then Lightning do anything to get his respect back. Lightning need his approval." Lightning answers making some people be uncertain by his relationship with his father. The chair show's a green light.

"And that's a point for the Gophers!" Chris announce making the Gophers cheer.

Gophers: 7

Bass: 8

Confessional Camera: Daddy!

"Dad! If you're watching this, Lighting want you to know that Lightning would do anything to not disappoint you! Please do not get mad at me." Lightning says kneeling and begging in the confessional with teary eyes.

"Owen, it's up to you." Chris says showing Owen's name. "Spin the wheel."

"OK DOKIE!" Owen shouts and spin the wheel. It spins for a while, because of the amount of strength Owen put in it. It's a dare.

"Owen, you're dare is: stare at a five stars buffet without touching, carving or smelling for three full minutes. If you ever touch on a single piece of food from there you lose the dare." Chris says making the campers gasp and Owen keep wide eyes looking at the buffet. "Your time starts, now!" Chris announce with the clock on the screen.

Sometime pass, and Owen is seen staring at the table.

"I-I can't do this. I can't!" Owen screams driving Noah's attention to him.

"Owen, don't eat! You just need one more minute. That's all!" Noah shouts from his seat.

"But- but…" Owen says looking at the buffet and his friend.

"Listen here, fatty, if you dare to eat this, and we lose, pack your bags already because I'll make sure you'll be the eliminated." Amy screams from her seat infuriated by the former's recklessly behavior.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…" The Bass starts to count. "4… 3… 2… 1… Time's up!" They scream and begin to cheer while Owen goes for the food.

"And that's two points for the Bass!" Chris says while the scoreboard show's the, well, score. "Owen, before you eat-" Chris is cut by Owen's barf. "Those were prop food."

"Ow, that explains the strange taste of blood in my mouth." Owen chuckles by his idiotic choice.

Gophers: 7

Bass: 10

"Seems like the Bass now have the advantage of three points. Will the Gophers trespass?" Chris says.

Confessional Camera: That's gonna hurt!

Owen is seen with the pants drop and farting a lot in the toilet. "Oops, gotta take it out of my body. Hehehe!" Owen then proceeds to smell and gags. "It would be better to no one come here for a while." Owen says leaving rather quickly the confessional.

Confessional Camera: Gag!

"OH, MY GAG! Who the hell killed a skank in here?" Amy coughs her question. "AAAAAH! It's burning my eyes now!" Amy screams running out of the confessional.

"Lindsay, it's finally your time!" Chris says making the dimwit go and spin the wheel. It lands on the dare. "Your challenge is: answer 4 questions about past seasons in Total Drama, without mistakes." Chris says with a cynical smile in the face.

"Come on! She has half of a brain, how can you put us to this?" Alejandro screams in Chris direction.

"Hey! She's trying at least! Give her a break!" Ezekiel shouts defending his friend.

"And who the hell are you? You were eliminated twice in first! Be humble we didn't send you back to whatever middle of nowhere you came from! Now, Chris, do another challenge for her. Please, give us a chance of winning!" Alejandro begs.

"Nope!" Chris says with a smile.

"Hmpf! I already know who I'm voting if we lose." Alejandro says out-loud.

"You didn't even help us! You refused to do the challenge and with that we lost two points, which could almost tie us and help us win. If someone from our team is going home, it's you." Zoey points out.

"Shut up, bland girl. No one will follow you with this." Alejandro says confidently they wouldn't vote for him.

"Shut up both of you! We have a tight schedule." Chris shush them. "Lindsay, first question. Who's the first eliminated in TDROTI?" Chris asks making her think.

"Hum, if I remember correctly it is Staci. The obnoxious girl." Lindsay answer making most campers to be in shock, by her retaining anything that could help them win the challenge. "What? I remember that." Lindsay says making Ezekiel and the Gophers proud.

"Correctamundo!" Chris answers. "Next question. In which episode Tyler was eliminated in TDI?" Chris asks.

"Oh, I remember that one. The episode which Courtney should have been eliminated, but she had more friends." Lindsay says making Courtney open her mouth and shut quickly when Chef gives her a menacing look to shut up. "It's Phobia Factor!" Lindsay exclaims.

"Correct again. Just two more questions." Chris says. "What the campers had to do in the episode, _'If you can't take the heat…'_ from TDI?" Chris asks making Lindsay think about it.

"We had to cook for the judges. I remember because, one, my best-friend was eliminated in that episode. And two, Heather became blue in it with fake eyebrows." Lindsay cheerfully says while most campers laugh remembering that.

"Shut up, you moronic blonde!" Heather screams from her seat.

"Lindsay, final question. Which rank did you get in TDA?"

"8th… 7th… 6th! It's 6th." Lindsay exclaims after counting on her finger which place she got.

"And that's surprisingly correct! Lindsay wins two points for her team!" Chris says making most campers be in shock by her performance.

Gophers: 9

Bass: 10

Confessional Camera: She's smart?!

"Since when she got so smart? Last time she forgot how to push." Heather says looking at the camera.

"Duncan, your turn. Spin the wheel." Chris says earning the former's attention.

"Whatever." Duncan replies spinning the wheel in the process.

"And you have a true. Duncan, if you could date another time one of those two ladies, Courtney and Gwen, who'd it be?" Chris asks making Duncan stare angrily at him. Courtney only look with an apathetic face and Gwen with a sad face.

"Really man?" Duncan asks hiding his face with his hands.

"Never been so realistic." Chris replies with a scornful smile plastered on the face.

"I'll choose… Sorry Courtney, it was good, but Gwen was better." Duncan replies with a serious face avoiding eye contact with both girls. Gwen only looks sadder and Courtney sigh heavily.

"Ooh!" The peanut gallery says watching the drama.

"And that's a turn of surprises." Chris says while the chair shows a green light. "The Bass once again makes a point for the team." Chris announces.

Gophers: 9

Bass: 11

Confessional Camera: What?

"Yeah, I'd date Gwen another time. Since TDWT I've disliked dating Courtney. She was an uptight controlling girlfriend. Gwen was carefree, most part of the time, at least. I just hope our 'friendship' don't get any worse." Duncan says regretting getting back to the show.

Confessional Camera: Maybe we'd have another chance.

"I mean, we both want to date again. But I don't have time for this! I must discover who Cameron likes. He needs my help, he never dated, and we only kissed. If I can at least explain the basic." Gwen says looking at the camera.

Confessional Camera: They really want me to control them, don't they?"

"It's so easy to control the others. I just need to change the right thing in the right time. I'll show whoever called me new new Heather." Amy says deviously in the confessional.

"And we have Topher for the last male in the Gophers." Chris Announces.

Topher spins the wheel, landing on a truth.

"Topher, tell us, did you really think you could win TDPI?" Chris asks remembering last season.

"Of course, why couldn't I?" Topher cockily says. The chair shows a red light and Chris grin.

"Wrong! Prepare for the shock!" Chris says pressing the button.

"AAAAH!" They scream in pain for the 5th shock this afternoon.

"But I really thought I could win…" Topher weakly says for the shock.

"Not on the inside. You really knew you couldn't win. That's why you were useless for your team and tried to take my job." Chris says laughing.

Gophers: 9

Bass: 11

Confessional Camera: Like I thought.

"And that's why I'm dumping him as soon as possible. He really is worthless. I just hope he doesn't backstab me like Bubble boy." Jo admits in the confessional.

"We have our last female competitor for the Bass. Amy, spin the wheel and see your fate." The mean cheerleader struts her way to the wheel and spin. It lands on a truth. "Amy, tell us, why do you treat your sister like that?" Chris asks.

"It's simple. She deserves. She's the ugly one. I'm the pretty. She's the dumb, I'm the smart. She's the useless, talentless, fat one. I'm the good version of her. Why such dumb questions?" Amy says while glaring at Sammy.

"And that's a lie for us. Amy, you lied and lost a point for your team. Time for the shock." Chris replies with a smile pressing the button.

"AAAAAAH!" Bass scream in pain.

Gophers: 9

Bass: 11

Confessional Camera: So, it's a lie.

"If Amy was lying, that means she doesn't really hate me! It means she just pretends to appear threatening. I knew something was off!" Sammy cheers in the confessional.

Confessional Camera: That's wrong!

"For a matter of fact, I'm not lying. That chair is lying, not me! Like hell I'd like Samey by any way. EW! Total gag!" Amy shows a throw up motion.

"Good twin, it's your turn." Chris says showing the path.

Sammy spins the wheel and it lands on a dare.

"Samey, your dare is to defeat Amy in a cheerleading practice. You'll have to perform the same way they show in the screen. If any of you wrong, you take a shock. Wins whoever reach the top meter first." Chris says making Sammy and Amy groan.

The scene changes to Sammy and Amy standing in two just dance sets.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" Chris press the hornet.

The music starts to play, and they start to dance.

'I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say  
That's what people say'

The two begin dancing not mistaking a single step.

"HA! Like hell you could win me on Just Dance! When we play at home you always lose." Amy scoff her sister.

"Yeah, I always lose because someone cheats and pushes me from the position." Sammy replies.

"Get on your game, if we lose, you're out!" Alejandro screams from his seat.

"I'm doing my best!" Sammy replies.

'I go on too many dates  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say  
That's what people say'

"Hey, Spare-Amy, take this!" Amy screams and push Sammy aside.

"Ah!" Sammy barely can control her next step.

"Chris! That's not fair! She's pushing!" Jo screams from her seat.

"Never said you couldn't. It also makes more drama, so, carry on Amy!" Chris says amusing Amy.

"With pleasure!" With that, Amy kick Sammy's leg.

"Ouch!" Sammy cries and fall to the side, thus, causing her loss.

"And Sammy lose, making the Gophers the loser today!" Chris announce when several Gophers look angrily at Amy.

"What? I did that, so my team could win!" Amy screams back.

"Come on, they already lost. Let's not paint a bigger target on your back." Courtney whispers in Amy's ear and drag her.

Gopher: 9

Bass: 11

Confessional Camera: Seems like she knows how to play.

"I'm impressed. Amy actually won the challenge, even though she lost her round." Heather says in the confessional. "I admit that after watching TDPI, I thought she was going to be useless if she was in another season. I'm surprised." Heather says with a wicked smile.

The scene changes to Jo and Topher waiting for Ezekiel.

"Do you think he'll accept?" Topher asks.

"He must, otherwise he's a long gone." Jo answers. "Here he come." As said, Ezekiel walks to their meeting place with a not so happy face.

"Do you accept?" Topher asks.

"I do. But in one condition. We can't eliminate Lindsay." Zeke answers making Jo stay with a rather annoyed look in the face.

"Fine, but only if she doesn't screw up." Jo answers.

"Chris is calling to the bonfire." Topher says interrupting them.

"OK. Now, here's who we're gonna vote." Jo says whispering.

"Heather, wait up!" Courtney shouts from behind The Queen Bee, followed by Amy.

"What do you want now, Courtney? And bad cheerleader?" Heather answers bitterly and surprised by seeing both there. Together.

"We want to propose something to you." Amy answers checking her nails.

"Well, spit it out, already." Heather answers without patience.

"Me and Amy are in an alliance, if you join us we could easily win this thing." Courtney says making Heather curious.

"And why would I enter this 'alliance' of yours?" Heather asks wanting to be convinced.

"You see, we're the three most female campers hated here. If we stick together, we can win." Amy says making Heather agree. "Besides, you don't have many allies. The only one you could have, other than us, it's on the other team." Amy says with a smug face.

"I hate that you're right. Ok, I'm in. Who should we target?" Heather asks.

"We'll get on that part other day. Now we have to see a Gopher be sent home." Courtney says remembering their loss.

"Let's go." Amy leads the group.

Confessional Camera: Good point.

"They have a point, I'll be targeted soon as possible. But it's not like I didn't know. I'm in, but not totally. She said we were the three most hated females, that's true and by this I can't completely agree with them." Heather says in the confessional.

Confessional Camera: We're unstoppable!

"Ok, we need to focus on big targets. Like, Duncan, Scott, Zoey and others. I'll keep my eye open for Heather. It's not like she isn't know for backstabbing." Amy says leaning on the wall. "I want my sister to pass the merge. Just so I can crush her and eliminate her, again." Amy finishes with a dark grin.

The scene now is in the Clearing. Chris is standing aside the barrel with a plate full of marshmallows. Eleven to be more specific. The Gophers are sitting on the tree trunks. The Bass are in the peanut gallery.

"Campers, you casted your votes. Now, whoever goes home we'll never, ever, go back to this season. Only post-merge." Chris says with a serious sound. "For the safe ones tonight." Chris start.

"Lightning, Dawn and Lindsay." Chris throw each one of them a marshmallow.

"Ezekiel, Ella, Zoey." They catch their marshmallows rather happily.

"Jo, Topher, B." They also catch.

"And the next marshmallow goes to… Brick." He throws the marshmallow and Brick arise to do a salute.

"Sir, thank you, sir!" He then sits down.

The Bass are now looking intently. Amy with a smirk in the face for seeing Sammy in the final two and Heather sneak peaking to look like she doesn't care for Alejandro also being in the bottom two.

"Campers, now I have only one marshmallow left. Alejandro, you're in the bottom two for: refusing to do your dare, screaming around like a lunatic, fighting with a lot of people and because you're in general a threat to the others." Chris finishes and Alejandro stay with a calm face, knowing he isn't going home that night. "Samey, you're here for: Losing the dare you needed to at least tie and do the tie-breaker, not focusing enough in the challenge because of your sister and overall because people mistake you with Amy." Chris says while Sammy is clearly scared by the first elimination.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris starts the suspense.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Samey!" He throws the marshmallow at the good cheerleader. "That means, our second eliminated in TDBIA, it's Alejandro Burromuerto!" Chris announces making Alejandro drop in his knees and throw his hands in the air.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" He says and is dragged by Chef.

"What? Are you crazy? Eliminating the strongest competitor in the first challenge?" Heather says arising from her seat. "You guys are faded to lose." She says crossing her arms. "Well, at least is easier to us." She finishes with a small smile.

"Why? Why couldn't you eliminate her already? But that's fine, then I can eliminate her!" Amy says from her seat.

The scene changes to Alejandro sitting in the hand of the racket.

"Alejandro, any last words?" Chris asks holding the button.

Alejandro just sit there with a blank face not processing his elimination.

"Easier for me!" Chris proceeds to press the button and throw him. "With that surprising elimination, the Gophers pass again another week. Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Blend It All!" Chris finishes the program on the dock.

*Credits roll*

Votes:

Sammy: Alejandro, Ezekiel, Jo, Topher, Lightning (5)

Alejandro: Sammy, Ella, Dawn, B, Brick, Lindsay, Zoey (7)

A/N: Hey guys! I Just want to thank all of you for liking my story so far and keep me happy for my work. Sorry if I was late, it's just that we were in the middle of holydays and I couldn't concentrate to keep the story. Did you like the cameos I made? It took some time to think the right dares and truths for some characters. Like, the love triangle, I thought for a while if I should use their past stories or not for the challenge. But of course, some were easy to think. Like, Sammy, I thought almost instantaneity to put her dare against Amy. Ezekiel and the hay.

Here are the teams so far:

Screaming Gophers: Sammy, Dawn, B, Ella, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Brick, Jo, Topher, Zoey and Lightning.

Killer Bass: Noah, Owen, Cameron, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Anne-Maria, Justin, Heather, and Amy.

Eliminations so far:

24th: Sierra

23rd: Alejandro

Next episode: Oh, my dear prince.

-WhydoyouhateTD

Just something else: I want to know something about you guys. Who's your favorite characters in Total Drama? RR included.


End file.
